Vampyres
by Sutoomu
Summary: Going from being a bored with life teenager to being the Blood Mate of the strongest Vampyres in the clan is no simple task. Actually, it's very confusing, as Duo, Quatre, Wufei, and even Hilde can attest.
1. I See You Soon

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

This fanfiction is one of my most detailed and complicated ones yet. The title should give you a clue about what it's about, but I'll tell you beforehand that this isn't a sadistic or gory horror fic. It's more like a story of the normal, everyday life of Vampyres and their Blood Mates (read story for explanation). While it isn't a horror, it is pretty steamy at times, though not overly descriptive, in the love scenes and all. So there's your warning.

This story only has a beginning and middle, so far. In the end, I intend to make some sort of conflict with an antagonist, but it is uncreated as of yet. I don't even know if I will ever finish this fic. But it's got a lot already done, so I have chapters ready to post, so it's still worth a read, I think.

Sp, here is the first chapter of Vampyres. Read and enjoy, please!

* * *

"You three!"

Three heads turned to look at the door, where a stubborn set Hilde Schbeiker stood, her hands on her hips, her toe tapping, and her jaw set.

"What is it now, Hilde?" Duo whined. "Can't you see we're busy being bored?"

"That's exactly what I want to talk to you about," Hilde said, and Duo groaned, knowing a lecture or something similarily dreadful was coming. "I'm damn well sick and tired of you three moping about. Wufei's been scowling all day and Duo's like a dying dog, and Quatre...well, you may not look bored, but I know you are. You have your own special way of moping, Quatre."

"Can you blame us?" Duo snapped. "Look, Hilde, I really don't want a lecture..."

"You're not getting a lecture," Hilde smiled slyly. "You're getting a solution." And Hilde walked up to the couch where the three of them sat and set something in each of their hands. The three looked down in confusion at the money pressed into each palm. "You, Duo," Hilde ordered. "Get out of here and be back in twenty minutes with a few movies. Quatre, go and grab some pizza. And Wufei, we need pop and chips. Now, go!"

"Yes!" Duo shouted and pumped a fist in the air. "Movie night!" He jumped off the couch and ran to the door, slipping his shoes and coat on. Finishing it off with his hat, he gave them all a rogue wink. "I'll be right back," he flicked his cap visor and vanished out the door.

Wufei gaped at Hilde. "You're letting him choose the movie?"

"Yes, Wufei, right now, I'm agreeing with you," Hilde replied quickly. "Insane idea. But your moping around the house is driving me crazy. I'm not thinking straight. Now, you two, get out there and do that which has been assigned to you." Quatre stood up amiably enough and got his coat and shoes on, Wufei following, grumbling all the way. The two left and Hilde sighed in relief. Her eyes scanned the room and she sighed again, this time in exasperation. When Duo moped, he got messy. And he always left it for others to clean up. Grumbling and cursing about stupid roommates and friends, she began to clean up for the spur-of-the-moment movie night.

"Movie night, movie night...," Duo hummed under his breath as he scanned the movies in the action adventure area. "What shall we watch for movie night?" He ran his thumb along the bottom of the shelf and clicked his tongue, crouching down. "Seen it, seen it, seen it, not seen it but it looks gay, seen it, seen it...fuck."

"Having any luck?"

Duo looked up at who had spoken. It was a young man with very messy chocolate brown hair and deep, icy blue eyes. Duo smiled crookedly with a look of defeat on his face. "I watch too many movies. I've seen most everything here. You?"

"I don't come here very often, no," the young man said. "Very rarely in fact."

"So you probably can't help me then," Duo sighed. "I...I need a good action movie. Something dark, something scary, something good. A real first class, kind of horror, action movie."

"Have you seen Underworld?" the man asked.

Duo perked and looked at the man again. "Underworld? No. Is it good? What's it about?"

"A dark action movie about vampires and lycans," the man said. "Very good, I assure you."

"Lycans?"

"That's werewolves."

"Oh," Duo considered this, then stood up. "Where is it?" The man turned and led him through a few more aisles. They stopped and he picked a case up, handing it to Duo. "Thanks," Duo said, quickly reading the back. He whistled. "Sounds pretty cool," he looked up at the man. "Thanks, uh..."

"Heero," the man replied. "My name is Heero. I have to be going now. See you soon, Duo Maxwell." And Heero turned and walked out of the store.

Duo wandered through the aisles, choosing out a few movies in Hilde, Wufei, and Quatre's taste, then went to the check out counter. It wasn't until he was walking back to the apartment that he noticed that he had never told Heero his name.

"A half pepperoni and hawaiian pizza, and a half deluxe and meatlovers pizza, then," the pizza girl asked Quatre for verification, and he nodded. "It'll be ready in fifteen minutes." And she turned away. Quatre turned and looked at the rather full pizza parlor. He chose the only empty table left and sat down, sighing in boredom as he waited. He tapped his fingers on the table and began to think about the latest pile of paperwork they had given him to do for WEI. "For Allah's sake, I'm only sixteen," he muttered to himself.

"Is anyone sitting here?"

Quatre looked up at the odd man standing and gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table. Quatre shook his head and followed him sit down with his eyes, curiously glued to his hair. It was styled so his bangs all hung over and completely covered one of his green eyes. A style Quatre had never seen before.

"So, is this place any good?" the man asked, shaking Quatre out of his staring session.

"Yes," Quatre nodded, hoping he hadn't noticed. "As someone I know once said, 'it's the best pizza parlor in the whole earth'."

"Really?" the man, who Quatre noticed had an incredibly calm and blank face, raised an eyebrow now.

"Well, maybe it's not that good," Quatre admitted. "But it's the best pizza parlor in this part of the city." He smiled and reached his hand over the table. "I'm Quatre Winner. Pleased to meet you."

"Trowa Barton," the banged man replied, shaking his hand. "And thank you for the opinion. I've never been in this part of town before, so I didn't know what was good here. And I have two people's respect riding on what I get."

"Same here," Quatre answered. "If it's not exactly what they wanted, they tend to flip out a bit. I have eccentric friends. One's insane, in fact."

Trowa smiled, a sight which Quatre couldn't help but be fascinated with. "You aren't the only one. My friends are a bit...shall I say dark? Yes, dark."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Quatre asked, then looked up at the counter as his order number was called. "Sorry, but I have to go now. It was nice talking to you."

"A pleasure on my part as well," Trowa replied, and Quatre turned to go to the counter. "I shall see you soon, little one."

Quatre turned back to the table in surprise at these words, and he frowned in confusion as he noticed Trowa was gone. The chair he had been in not a second ago was empty. Quatre's looked around and saw no sign of him and his brows furrowed in thought, then he shrugged and collected the pizzas, heading home for a bound-to-be interesting movie night.

"Damn baka onna," Wufei grumbled, glaring at the trainee check out girl. She was moving incredibly slow, having no experience with the till and customers and bagging before. Her eyes scanned the register for what Wufei would swear was a full minute before she pressed each number. "Damnit, onna, move!" Wufei hissed under his breath, his arms laden with chips and pop and candy.

"I couldn't agree more. You'd think they'd get a more experienced cashier to work on a friday night."

"Damn right," Wufei growled, then blinked and turned around to see who had spoken to him. His eyes fell upon a tall man with shoulder length platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. "Oh."

The man smiled and chuckled at Wufei's slight embarassment, which made Wufei scowl. "Relax," he defended, holding up his hands. "I was only agreeing with you. I didn't mean to startle you."

"You did not startle me," Wufei snapped, then turned away and started grumbling under his breath about old men sneaking up on unsuspecting teenagers.

My name is Zechs Merquise," the man said to Wufei's back. "And I'm not an old man. I'm only twenty."

Wufei glared at him for a moment, then purposely looked away and ignored him. He watched the check out line move slowly and growled under his breath. "Move it, onna, move it!"

"Having a bad day, I suspect?" Zechs asked pleasantly. "I've had the worst. I've been searching for something. But, luckily, I just found it here."

"Congratulations, you win a thousand dollars and a goat," Wufei muttered unenthusiastically, then blinked at himself. He scowled at Zechs. "Now look what you've done."

"What?" Zechs asked innocently, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You're making me talk nonsense," Wufei snapped back. "Ugh, I hate it when people play with my mind."

"People play with you often?" Zechs asked, and Wufei gave him an odd look. They moved towards the front of the line slowly. "What are the snacks for?" Zechs asked, gesturing to the chips and pop and candy piled in Wufei's arms.

"Never you mind," Wufei snapped.

Zechs laughed. "You've got spirit, Dragon. See you soon."

Wufei grumbled, ignoring him again, until his words clicked in his mind. He turned around. "What do you mean...?" He trailed off as he saw a little old lady blinking up at him.

"Excuse me, young man?" she asked.

"Oh," Wufei blushed. "Pardon me, ma'am. Sorry." And he turned away, his eyes scanning for Zechs as he set the snacks on the check out counter. And Wufei grumbled about strangers all the way home.

/ / / / / 

"Whoo-hoo, I'm back!" Duo shouted. "With movies!" He waved the cases in the air.

"Duo?" Wufei came out of the kitchen. "Have you seen Hilde? Did she go meet you?"

"No, 'Fei," Duo shook his head absently as he shrugged out of his coat. "Why?"

"Because she's not here," Wufei frowned. "I can't find her. I thought she might have gone to make sure you chose a good movie, but..."

"Chill out, 'Fei," Duo grinned. "She's probably with Quat. You know how picky she is with her pizza."

"Right," Wufei said, but he didn't look convinced.

"Hi, guys," Quatre came in the door at that moment, his arms full with two boxes of pizza. "What movie did you get, Duo?"

"Underworld!" Duo shouted in triumph. "It's an action horror movie, I think, with vampires and lycans. That's werewolves, by the way. Some big war between them and then a hybrid vampire slash lycan is born!"

Wufei and Quatre both blinked at him. "You've been staying up late, again, Duo," Wufei muttered. "Haven't you?"

"I agree," Quatre said. "And before Hilde pounces on me, can someone assure her I got her a full half of the pizza with hawaiian, so she doesn't batter me. She's too obsessive about her pizza, I swear."

"You've never sworn in your life, Quatre," Duo laughed.

"Well, I might start up soon," Quatre replied. "What with having you three for friends."

"Quatre, isn't Hilde with you?" Wufei asked.

"No," Quatre looked up as he set the pizza boxes on the table. "Why?"

"She's not here."

Quatre's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"She's not here," Wufei repeated. "And she wasn't with Duo or me or you. She's gone."

"Don't worry, guys," Duo laughed. "She probably just went out to buy something at the variety store."

"I just came back from there, Duo," Wufei argued. "I would have seen her or met her."

Duo looked at Wufei for a moment, then frowned uncomfortably. "Stop thinking, 'Fei," he huffed. "You're making me nervous."

There was a sudden 'shink' sound and three heads turned simultaneously to look at the mail slot, where something had just been pushed through and now sat in the basket.

"It's not mail time, is it?" Quatre asked.

"No, it's not," Wufei replied, going and taking the paper in his hands. It was crisp white, with gold trimming and folded over, sealed with wax with an imprint on it.

"This is, um, wierd," Duo bit his lip, looking at it.

"Open it," Quatre urged. Wufei broke the seal and opened the note. It was written in crisp and clean, flowing handwriting. Wufei read it.

-------------------

_To Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang,_

_We have taken Hilde Schbeiker. We will not harm her if you do as we ask._

_Come to the old Carolinia Church on Greenbow Street and she will be returned_

_safe and sound. If we see anymore than you three entering, we will kill her without_

_a second thought. Trust me, killing is natural for us. If you decide to ignore this_

_note...well, then you are not worthy enough to have Hilde Schbeiker as a friend._

_See you soon._

_-----------------_

"Allah help us," Quatre whispered in shock.

"What the fuck is this?" Duo snapped the letter out of Wufei's hand, reading it for himself. "Oh my god...who the fuck would do this?"

"I don't know," Wufei growled, his fists clenched. "But there's no way in hell I'm going to ignore that note."

"Fuck yeah," Duo agreed wholeheartedly. He stood up and moved to a cabinet, opening a few drawers. The others watched as he slipped knives in holsters out of the drawers and began setting them in place under his clothes. Duo looked up and noticed them staring at him. "Well? You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna join me and kick some ass?"

"For once, I agree with you," Wufei gave a feral grin, vanishing into his room to collect his sword.

"C'mon, Q," Duo motioned for Quatre to join him. "Grab a few. I've got enough to share. You don't think I'm gonna let your talent with knives go to waste?"

Quatre, whose light blue eyes had hardened as Duo had read the letter for himself, nodded and joined Duo, borrowing a few knives. A few minutes later, they were in a cab, being driven to the Church, Duo swearing under his breath and Wufei glowering at anything that moved. The cab stopped, let them out, and then drove off without collecting his pay. The three teenagers didn't notice this, as they were busy staring up at the Carolinia Church.

"You think they could make it any more dark?" Duo asked. The Carolinia Church had been built in the gothic style, complete with a twisted grey spire and gargoyles hunched on the roof, keeping watch.

"I doubt it," Quatre said. After a moment, he spoke again. "Kind of gives you the creeps, doesn't it? Like an incredible sense that something major is going to happen."

"The only thing major I want to happen is getting Hilde back," Duo looked away and set forward, the other joining him quickly. They entered the church, noticing it was lit by a few candles at the front. They caught sight of the three figures at the front, who obviously caught sight of them, since one stood up from his seat and joined the other two in standing in wait.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Duo shouted at them while walking up the aisle. "You can't just go around kidnapping people, you bastards!" Duo stopped as the figures came into view, and he gasped. "You're that guy, Heero!" he shouted, just as Quatre said, "Trowa?" and Wufei groaned, "Not you, again!" The three friends looked at each other in confusion.

"Welcome," Heero smirked.

"You...you took Hilde?" Quatre asked in shock. "But..."

"Where is she?" Wufei shouted.

"She is safe," Zechs smiled at Wufei. "As sworn by our word, she is being returned, safe and sound. She is at home, now, sleeping peacefully."

"Thank Allah," Quatre whispered, and Duo looked skeptically at him.

"You believe him?" he asked. Quatre blinked and looked uneasy for a moment.

"What do you want?" Wufei asked sharply. "Is it money?"

Zechs laughed in amusement for a moment. "I assure you, we have all the money we need. No, what we want," he smiled seductively and licked his lips. "Is you."

There was a moment of silence as three unbelieving teenagers gaped. "Uh...is anyone else here besides me a little freaked out?" Duo asked as Heero eyed him and smirked.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Quatre whispered back. "Duo..."

* * *

Okay, so the first chapter is like a preview! The next chapter gets more kinky and lovey, and then the whole thing starts off in Vampyre land! Ahem...lyou'll see what I mean in the next chapters. Please review and tell me what you think of this chap so we can get the next chap up.

Storm


	2. II Seduction

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

First thing I'd like to say is thank you to my reviewers. Only a day, and I already have seven at the second chapter posting. Reviews are the only reason I ever update. So, I'd like to thank shevaleon, Obsidian Dragon1, Effexxor, bekkalynn, anissa32, Shinigami Requiem, and kjady for reviewing the first chap of Vampyres.

Second thing I'd like to say is that this chapter is more sensual and, uh, seductive...that just sounds funny when I say it. This is Vampyre seduction and Bonding(stay tuned for explanation in later chapters). So beware!

Anyhoo, this chap is also a special extra long one, since I wanted to give you all three of the guy's scenes with their Vampyre. So enjoy!

* * *

"What we want," Zechs smiled seductively and licked his lips. "Is you."

There was a moment of silence as three unbelieving teenagers gaped. "Uh...is anyone else here besides me a little freaked out?" Duo asked as Heero eyed him and smirked.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Quatre whispered back. "Duo..."

"Battle stations, Quat," Duo replied under his breath. "We're gettin' out of here, right away. C'mon." And Duo turned to run, only to bump into the chest of Heero. "Holy shit!" Duo swore, knowing there was no way for Heero to humanly be able to go from the front of the church to behind him just now. Duo backed up, intending to set his back to Quatre's to gaurd each other, and he frowned as he felt nothing behind him. His eyes were glued on Heero, who simply smirked and stared at him. After a few more moments, Duo risked a glance behind him and his eyes widened as he saw that Quatre and Wufei were both gone, as were the other two who had been with Heero. He whipped his eyes back in front of him to watch Heero, and cursed as he saw Heero had vanished.

"Baka," someone whispered behind him, and Duo felt arms go around his waist and a tongue lick his ear before he could react.

"Fuck!" he yelled, twisting out of Heero's grasp to face him. "Get the hell away from me!"

Heero purred in his throat and advanced on Duo, who backed away nervously, feeling for his knives. Heero noticed and chuckled. "Your weapons are not there," he said. "There's a handy little secret associated with the Carolinia Church. Weapons vanish. They cannot be physically brought within the Church."

"You fucking asshole!" Duo shouted angrily, glaring at Heero. "What the fuck is your problem?" Duo's hand hit the wall a moment before his back did. He took his fist and threw it at Heero as he approached.

Heero deftly caught it with his hand in an iron grip and pressed his body into Duo's, catching the boy unawares on the lips. Duo's mouth opened in surprise and Heero took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, exploring the crevices of Duo's mouth, tasting his prey. Damn, it was intoxicating. The taste of Duo sent shockwaves throughout his body and he pressed it against Duo's, grinding their hips together. Duo inhaled sharply at the jolt that shot throughout his own body and his legs gave out on him, weakened by the intense feeling that coursed throughout him. Heero followed him down and lay him gently on the ground. He trailed his tongue along Duo's jawline to his ear and played with his earlobe with his tongue.

Duo moaned, setting his hands on Heero's chest and weakly trying to push him away. "G-get the...hell off m-me...you a-asshole!" he said, then gasped as Heero slid his hand up Duo's shirt.

"Admit it," Heero whispered in his ear. "You like it."

"N-no!" Duo protested, his body and his voice arguing with each other. He managed to get the use of his hands back and grabbed Heero's wrists to stop him.

Heero's hands paused and he gave Duo a feral grin, then began kissing Duo's tender neck, sucking on it and nipping it lightly, leaving small red marks. Duo moaned in pleasure, turning his head to reveal more of his neck to Heero's ministrations, and his grip weakened. Heero continued on Duo's neck as his hands slowly slid the boy's shirt up, revelling in the intoxicating, sultry feelings that pumped through his veins. He could smell Duo's blood beneath his skin, coursing through the braided boy's veins and tempting Heero. The way Duo squirmed and moaned beneath his every touch sent intimate tingles through his nerves, and the feel of Duo's strong, muscled chest beneath his hands was filling his senses. Duo's defiance and rebellion only helped to fuel Heero's lust and desire. He stopped his work on Duo's neck and pulled the shirt over his head. Duo blinked at the loss of contact on his neck and his eyes focused on Heero, his breathing heavy.

"Y-you a-asshole," he croaked as Heero whipped his own shirt off, revealing his own tanned chest. Duo's eyes locked onto it and his hands involuntarily reached up, brushing over Heero's chest.

Heero pressed down on Duo sharply and attacked his lips in a bruising kiss. Duo, without consciously realizing it, returned the passion, pressing back against Heero. Heero pulled away, leaving Duo breathing heavily. He leaned closer to Duo, creating more contact between their half naked forms, and seductively licked his ear. "You are mine, Duo Maxwell," he whispered possessively. "Mine and no others."

"Bastard!" Duo snapped, and Heero grinned in pleasure at how the boy was reacting.

Heero moved down to Duo's chest and breathed upon it, pushing aside the small cross hanging around Duo's neck. He brought his hands up and ran them along the fine, smooth skin, and Duo shuddered beneath him. Heero could stand it no more. He took his nail and dragged it slowly down Duo's chest, creating a tiny cut in his skin. Duo flinched and Heero watched, entranced by the sight, as Duo's thick, red blood seeped slowly from the cut. He set his mouth against Duo's chest and slowly dragged his tongue across the crimson liquid, tasting it, absorbing it. Heero closed his eyes and shivered in the pleasure and desire that was pumping throughout his body, the sensual surge through his veins.

"Damn, you taste so good," Heero breathed heavily, the metallic taste of Duo's blood pounding in his head.

"W-what are you?" Duo whispered in a shaky voice, obviously frightened at what Heero had just done.

Heero didn't reply, instead distracting Duo by unbuttoning the long haired boy's pants and slipping them off his hips. Duo jerked and began panting heavily, not noticing Heero's tongue once again going over Duo's cut, which had bled some more. Twice more Heero took in Duo's taste, wallowing in the feeling it sent through his senses, at the power it gave him. Finally, unable to withstand the temptation any longer, Heero moved back up to Duo's neck. He breathed kisses on it, causing Duo to moan in the agony of that whisper light touch. Heero set himself against Duo, pressing him into the floor firmly, and let his fangs lengthen. Heero slid the sharp inscisors into Duo's fleshy neck, immediately being overcome with the overwhelming taste of Duo. Duo cried out and jerked, struggling against the sharp pain in his neck. Heero slid his hands down to Duo's boxers and began to move them down, along with his hands. Duo inhaled sharply and swallowed, stilling, split between the feeling of desire that rose inbetween his legs and the pain that stabbed through his neck. Heero continued to distract Duo from his feeding, the boy's blood filling his veins, warming his insides. He felt Duo slowly relax beneath him and, with a great deal of self control and will, pulled himself away from Duo's neck and his intoxicating taste, the boy's blood filling his insides like a welcoming.

"Duo...," Heero breathed down at Duo, then blinked as he saw Duo's eyes were closed and his skin was pale. Heero's eyes widened, and he quickly checked to see if Duo was breathing, relief spreading through him as he saw he was. Concern replaced the relief, along with urgency, as Heero understood what he had done. He had drained Duo too much. The taste of the boy had been so hypnotic he had forgotten to watch his intake.

Heero slid a fang into his own wrist and pulled sideways, listening to the pop his veins and flesh made as they tore open. He brought his wrist to his mouth and took a generous mouthful, then put his mouth to Duo's, forcing the warm liquid past the boy's lips and into his mouth. Duo's body instinctively choked and coughed, then swallowed. Heero took five more mouthfuls and forced the still boy to swallow them, then closed his eyes and set his forehead against Duo's, willing the ancient blood of the Yuy Bloodline to be strong enough for Duo. He remained like that for a good ten minutes, praying and hoping, until Duo suddenly convulsed and breathed sharply, his eyes shooting open to stare at nothing, unfocused. Heero shouted in his head for joy at the sight of Duo's violet eyes, now surrounded by a thick silver ring and an oval pupil. Heero watched happily as the wound in Duo's neck from his fangs healed over as Heero's wrist had done, and he lay down beside the naked boy, feeling his skin and warmth, loving every inch of his Blood Mate. And he waited. Waited for Duo to wake up...

"What the...?" Quatre barely caught himself in time and stumbled in shock. He had only blinked! That's all! He had just blinked as he was turning to follow Duo and then he had appeared here, in this candle lit, dark room. "Duo? Wufei!" There was no answer, and Quatre turned around in shock, trying to see where he was and how to get out.

"Hello, little one."

Quatre whirled to face Trowa, his eyes wide. This was not a simple kidnapping. This was something much darker. He could feel the shadows pressing in around him and backed away from Trowa, who stood leaning against the wall with a half smile on his face.

"What is this?" Quatre asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you," Trowa replied simply. "To be mine."

"Yours?" Quatre swallowed to wet his dry throat. "What...what do you mean?"

"I want you to be my little one," Trowa stepped towards Quatre. "To be my love."

"Love...?" Quatre's eyes widened, and he reached for his knives.

"The knives are gone, angel," Trowa murmured, standing not a foot away from him. "Don't ask how, but they are. You're alone with me." And Trowa pinned Quatre's hands to his chest as he pressed against him in a passionate kiss, sliding his tongue along Quatre's lips. Quatre whimpered and pushed against Trowa, seperating them.

"Please...don't...," he whispered pleadingly.

Trowa ignored him, the longing that had pulled him and helped him find Quatre enveloping his sense. He pressed hard against Quatre, forcing his mouth open so he could slide his tongue in and taste his love. Pressing his body into Quatre's, he ran his hands rapidly down Quatre's shirt, unbuttoning it with ease. He pushed the blue cloth back and ran his hands along Quatre's chest, still attacking his mouth with kisses. Quatre breathed heavily underneath him, getting only a second or two to take a breath before Trowa met his mouth again in a bruising kiss. Trowa moved down Quatre's jawline to his neck, and he breathed the scent of Quatre in deeply, licking and kissing the tender flesh passionately. He stopped suddenly as Quatre gave a sob and looked in concern at the golden white haired boy. He blinked in surprise to see Quatre was crying, tears streaking his cheeks. He let go of Quatre and the boy sunk to the floor, sobbing into himself.

"Quatre? Little one, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling beside him and touching his shoulder. Quatre flinched away from the touch and refused to look at Trowa, trembling on the cold floor. Sorrow crossed Trowa's eyes as he realized he had hurt the boy. Quatre was hurting. He took the small boy into his arms and carried him to the shadowed bed in the corner, Quatre struggling against him. Setting him down on the cool sheets, Trowa lay behind him and pulled him to his chest, holding him tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, Quatre stiff as a board and shaking against him. "I'm sorry, little one. I moved too fast. I hurt you. I'm sorry..."

"Why me?" Quatre cried. "Why did you choose me? Why am I the one you decide to rape..."

"No, no, little one," Trowa assured him. "I'm not going to rape you. I don't want to hurt you. I love you..."

"How could you love me?" Quatre argued angrily. "You don't even know me! I don't know you! I just met you in a pizza parlor..."

"I know you more than you think," Trowa replied, stroking Quatre's hair gently. "I've known you for a week. I felt your presence calling to me, beckoning me. I know you inside and out, little one, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you. I should have asked you first."

"I...I don't...," Quatre shuddered, unsure of what to say to this deep, sincere apology.

"Can't you feel it?" Trowa asked, setting his chin on Quatre's shoulder. "Can't you feel how much I love you? I'm not lying to you, angel, and I don't want to hurt you. I want to protect you, to have you, for you to be mine. I love you, little one, please...I want you."

Quatre brought his hands to his chest and closed his eyes. He struggled with himself as he felt that Trowa was telling the truth. There was nothing but kindness and protection in Trowa's heart. He had been enamored with Trowa from the moment he saw him, curiously attracted, but Trowa's violent passion had startled him and scared him. But feeling nothing but love and concern and care coming from Trowa calmed him somewhat, and Trowa's arms around him were strong and steady. He breathed and turned around, facing Trowa with frightened eyes.

"Little one?" Trowa asked, then blinked in surprise as Quatre leaned forward and his lips met Trowa's in a chaste kiss. Trowa responded and pressed into Quatre, then eased up at Quatre's startled cry. As Trowa gently kissed Quatre, the small blonde reached down and pulled Trowa's shirt up. He paused with his kissing to let the cloth slide past his head and end up on the floor, and Quatre ran his shaking hands slowly over Trowa's skin, deepening their kisses a bit.

"I can feel it," Quatre breathed as he pulled away, looking Trowa in the eyes. "But...I'm scared."

"I promise I won't hurt you, Quatre," Trowa said. "I love you, I will protect you. I don't want to hurt you. But I want to make you mine."

Quatre nodded, smiling weakly. "I know. I...I will be your love. T-take me, Trowa." Quatre closed his eyes and directed Trowa's hands to his jeans. Together, they slid them off his hips and Quatre shivered as Trowa ran a finger along his sensitive skin just above his boxers. Trowa took his time in administering deep, sweet kisses all along Quatre's skin, from his navel upwards. He paused at Quatre's nipple, taking the small bud in his tongue and swirling it sensually. Quatre moaned and his hips pushed upwards, longing for Trowa. Trowa teased him and ran his tongue up his chest to his neck, where he laid his body down upon Quatre's and pressed his legs into the smaller boy.

"Tr-trowa," Quatre gasped, his hands tousled roughly in Trowa's hair. Trowa pressed in tighter, then eased up, and Quatre whimpered at the loss of pressure.

"I'm going to make you mine, now, little one," Trowa whispered breathily into his ear. "This will hurt a bit. Just relax. I love you." And Trowa set his unsheathed fangs against Quatre's neck, then gently pressed in. Quatre flinched into the bed and cried out, jerking his legs and trying to get away from the pain. Trowa set a hand behind Quatre's neck on the opposite side of his mouth and began to massage the tense muscles, as his other hand reached behind Quatre to his lower back. He pressed into the boy again, using his hand as extra leverage, causing Quatre to gasp at the incredible desire pouring through his body, then eased up, and pressed in again. The constant motion caused Quatre to moan and breathe heavily as the desire and lust spilled into him, and Trowa finally removed his tongue, letting Quatre's blood pour into his mouth.

The wondrous taste of Quatre filled Trowa's mouth, sweet and smooth, and he swallowed, keeping up the motion of their bodies to keep Quatre distracted as he filled himself with the tremendously addictive taste of Quatre. The warm liquid seeped into his mouth and he swallowed again and again, revelling in the feel of Quatre beneath him, the friction their bodies made, the lust and sensual voltage that pounded throughout his senses as the willing boy thrust himself upwards against Trowa's hips and weakly tried to push Trowa's pants off. Trowa mostly delighted in the simple taste of Quatre as it filled him, supplying him with great power and energy. Quatre whimpered and gave up trying to push off Trowa's pants, letting his hands fall to the bed. Trowa pulled his fangs out of Quatre's neck, causing him to wince, and Trowa pressed the blankets beneath them firmly to Quatre's neck to weaken any more blood flow. Quatre blinked up at him with hazy eyes, half lidded from looming unconsciousness.

"Are you okay, little one?" Trowa asked. If Quatre could make any sort of reply, he knew he'd have completed the first half of Blood Bonding correctly.

Quatre opened his mouth and swallowed thickly, tears leaking from his eyes, then spoke in a very quiet voice, "...hurts, Trowa...thirsty..."

"I know, little one," Trowa said, soothing him. "I need you to do something for me, and then the pain will go away. Can you do this for me, love?"

Quatre looked at Trowa and then nodded ever so slightly. Trowa smiled and set his fang to his wrist, tearing open the weak flesh without a second thought. He held his hand over it for a moment and spoke again. "Quatre, I need you to drink this," Trowa said. "It will help you, and make the pain go away. It will make you mine..."

"...'kay," Quatre whispered and his lips parted open. Trowa held the wrist above Quatre's mouth and let the blood flow. It dripped down into Quatre's mouth. Quatre paused and swallowed, then coughed and breathed. Trowa paused and covered his wrist again.

"That's not enough, love," Trowa urged him. "You have to swallow more."

"...can't," Quatre inhaled shakily, his lips stained with the crimson blood, making a face from the taste.

"You have to, Quatre," Trowa said, nudging his mouth open again. "You have to." And he let more of his blood fall into Quatre's mouth, gently forcing the blonde to swallow as much as he could. When Quatre had swallowed for the fifth time he closed off his wound and lay down beside Quatre, waiting for the Barton Blood to work its power on him. After a few minutes, Quatre having fallen silent and his breathing slowed, he gasped and bucked beside Trowa, startling him. Quatre's eyes fully opened and he blinked at Trowa, the flesh in his neck closing in and healing. Trowa smiled into Quatre's silver lined blue eyes and gave him a gentle kiss, then licked off the blood still on Quatre's mouth.

"I'm tired, Trowa," Quatre croaked.

"I know, little one," Trowa said, adjusting Quatre so he was under the blankets. "Just sleep, now. Rest." He placed a chaste kiss on Quatre's forehead and stroked his hand through his Mate's silky hair until he fell asleep.

"Who the fuck are you?" Wufei shouted at the man who had suddenly appeared in the room he himself had just suddenly appeared in. One second he had been reaching for Nataku to find his sword wasn't there and the next he had been in this damn place, this doorless, windowless, candlelit room.

"I told you," blue eyes rolled. "I'm Zechs Merquise. Oh, and in case you missed the hint, I was shopping for you in the variety store."

Wufei blinked at him, stunned by these blunt words. "What the fuck?" he finally shouted.

"I want you, Wufei," Zechs chuckled.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?" Wufei yelled. "You perverted bastard! Let me the hell out of here and give me back my friends! And my sword! Now!!"

"No," Zechs replied, crossing his arms and staring at Wufei as he fumed.

"Fuck off!" Wufei shouted. "Damn, you are one annoying, fucking asshole!"

"Thank you," Zechs smirked. "It's nice to know you think so highly of me."

"Damnit!" Wufei snapped, and began rapidly shouting fluent curses in chinese, throwing his hands around in the air and pacing in a small circle. He was stopped suddenly as Zechs slammed him into the wall and pressed his lips onto Wufei's viciously. Wufei pushed at him roughly, swearing. "Fuck!"

"Yes, please," Zechs murmured, pressing his leg inbetween Wufei's.

"Get off me, you horny old man!" Wufei shouted, pushing him down as much as he could, but Zechs was stronger than him, and he stayed firm.

"I told you, I'm not an old man," Zechs sighed. "I'm only twenty. I swear, your hearing could use a tune up. Listen closely. I.Am.Going.To.Make.You.Mine, Dragon." And Zechs purred in his throat, licking his lips slowly up Wufei's chin and over his lips before Wufei shook his senses back into him.

"And I'm only sixteen!" Wufei shouted, slamming his fist into Zechs chest, which did absolutely nothing. Zechs lifted his leg, pulling Wufei a few inches off the floor and level with him.

"So?" he asked, running his tongue along Wufei's neck and jaw sensually.

Wufei growled and stuck his hand inbetween Zech's face and his neck. "So," he snapped. "I'm four years younger than you, I don't know you, I don't love you, and, unlike certain unnamed friends, I'm not gay!"

"Age doesn't matter, I know you, and I love you," Zechs smiled, licking Wufei's hand and making him pull it away quickly. "As to being gay," he pressed his body into Wufei and rubbed up and down slowly, lifting and opening Wufei's legs with his hands, kissing his mouth. He slid his tongue into Wufei's mouth, moving it around and playing with the chinese boy's tongue, Wufei's body shifting towards his in the unspoken desire the movement caused. "Well, we'll work on that." Zechs finished.

"S-stop tha-at," Wufei growled weakly, pushing on Zechs hands to let go. Zechs only ground in harder, pressing their hips together and creating a close friction, and Wufei inhaled sharply, his body bucking towards Zechs. Zechs growled with desire and passion and he swept his tongue into Wufei's mouth, trying to take all of Wufei in. Wufei suddenly stiffened and bit down hard, tearing open Zechs lip and causing Zech's sharper inscisor tooth to slice Wufei's tongue open. Zechs pulled back with surprise and sucked on his split lip, grinning at Wufei.

"Now look what you've done, asshole!" Wufei snarled, touching his hand to his bleeding mouth. Zechs watched, hypotized, as Wufei stuck out his tongue and touched the cut with his finger tentatively. His fingertips were covered in blood, and his teeth were stained. Zechs swallowed in order to keep from drinking the life out of his love, but he couldn't help taking Wufei's hand in his own, keeping Wufei supported by pushing on him sharply and holding, which alone caused Wufei to twitch forwards and open his mouth to breathe. Zechs held the intimate, sensual position and took Wufei's fingertips, setting them in his mouth and swirling them with his tongue as he slowly licked every drop of blood off his fingers.

"Oh my god...," Wufei blinked, black eyes wide. "What the hell are...?"

Wufei was cut off as Zechs again took his mouth in his own, swirling their tongues together and sucking the blood out of Wufei's cut. Zechs parted when he was sure there was no more blood coming out and stared at Wufei, entranced, then licked the boy's slightly bloody lips.

"Damn, are you ever intoxicating," Zechs said huskily, breathing heavily as Wufei's metallic taste still buzzed on his tastebuds.

"And you're nauseating!" Wufei scowled at Zechs, though still twitching and breathing heavily from the sensual humming within him.

Zechs chuckled. "I love the way you fight, Dragon," Zechs said, vivaciously carrying Wufei to a bed that suddenly become clear in the room. He laid Wufei down on it and laid on top of him, putting even more pressure on Wufei's hips. "The way you resist what you want," Zechs growled. "The way you hold back instead of treating yourself, instead of indulging," Zechs slid his hands into Wufei's shirt and the boy shuddered. "In this...pleasure."

"Y-you...sh-shit fuck!" Wufei panted.

"You know you want it, Dragon," Zechs pulled Wufei's shirt over his head and arms, the boy lying there weakly. "Why do you resist?" Wufei closed his eyes and shuddered, and a lone tear fell out of the corner, streaking down his temple. Zechs caught it and gently wiped it away. "You're scared," he whispered, looking down at Wufei. He smiled, and placed a warm kiss on Wufei's lips, a gentle and chaste one. Wufei blinked and opened his eyes in confusion at this gentle touch. "I'm not going to hurt you, Dragon," Zechs whispered. "I'm not going to use you and leave you. I love you, Wufei, and I'm going to make you mine. Mine, so no one else can take you away from me. Please don't mind the way I act. I just want you so badly," Zechs licked Wufei's lips again and smirked. "I am, after all, just a horny old man."

"Damn you," Wufei snapped with a glare, then put his hands on Zechs top, pulling it open, popping a few buttons. Zechs didn't care, as he was too busy playing with Wufei's tongue in his mouth, and feeling the boy's chest beneath him. He did notice, however, as Wufei set his hands on Zechs pants and began to undo them, still pressing against his lips, trying to let out all the tension Zechs had caused him.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dragon," Zechs 'tsk-ed', and stopped Wufei's hands. He moved their hands to Wufei's pants and began to undo them. "Yours first." And Zechs slowly, oh, so slowly, began to slide Wufei's pants down off his hips, ignoring him as Wufei tried to push his hands, to quicken the process. Zechs gave Wufei a sultry kiss on the lips and then trailed his tongue down Wufei's chin and chest, pausing at a nipple as the pants went slowly lower. He took it and nipped it with his teeth, causing Wufei to flinch and moan his name, sending tingles through Zechs. He swirled the pink bud with his tongue, hardening it, and Wufei's hands moved up to gather in his hair, trembling and moaning with pleasure and tension.

"Y-you b-bastard," Wufei panted. "I r-resist and you f-fuckin'...m-molest me! And t-then I c-consent a-and y-ou t-torture me...Zechs!!" Wufei growled.

"Oh, but I just love to feel you squirm and hear you moan," Zechs said breathily, moving to Wufei's ear, the pants finally off. "Squirm for me, Wufei."

"No!!" Wufei huffed, and crossed his arms stubbornly. They parted and latched onto Zechs desperately as Zechs slid his hand into Wufei's boxers, touching his thigh. Zechs began licking and suckling Wufei's neck, creating red marks all along it, then gently kissed over them. He longed to taste Wufei again, to drink him in, to Bond with him, in mind and soul, and body later. Letting Wufei try to slip his pants off, Zechs decided to help him, and he set a bare leg inbetween Wufei's and pressed their hips together, laying down on the boy.

"Wufei," Zechs breathed. "This will hurt."

"What...?" Wufei spoke, then gasped as Zechs sunk his fangs deep into Wufei's neck, puncturing the vein. Wufei pushed at Zechs and swore. "Holy fuck! What the hell...Z-zechs!" Wufei's chest heaved with heady breaths as Zechs ground into him hard, and shifted back and forth. Wufei responded eagerly, pumping his body into Zechs as well and cursing at the boxers that stil seperated their forms, distracted from Zech's feeding. Zechs drank in Wufei's rich, metallic liquid, the warm blood flowing down his throat and pounding throughout his veins, as the friction between their bodies pounded in his head and senses, consuming every nerve. Zechs closed his eyes and concentrated so as not to get lost in the addictive feel and taste of Wufei so much he killed him, and he cursed inside as Wufei's efforts slowed and finally stilled, knowing their fun was over for tonight. He pulled his fangs out of Wufei's neck, absorbing the succulent sound of them sliding out, and he looked with a grin at Wufei, blood dripping from his fangs onto Wufei's chin.

"You...freak!" Wufei huffed weakly, too drained to even lift his arms and touch Zechs, but Zechs could see the anger and rage burning in his sharp eyes.

"I warned you it would hurt," Zechs said consolingly. "And don't worry. I'm not trying to kill you. I'm just making you mine." And he lifted his wrist to his fang, tearing the flesh and holding the dripping wrist above Wufei's mouth. Wufei swallowed instinctively, then sputtered and closed his mouth firmly against the blood.

"You have to swallow more," Zechs ordered. "Or you'll die."

"You...sick...fuck...," Wufei panted through barely split lips, and Zechs sighed, pulling his wrist up to his mouth. He took a mouthful of his own blood, then pressed his lips against Wufei's, using his tongue to pry the boy's lips open. He forced the warm liquid down Wufei's throat, to the chinese boys sputtering and cursing each time he paused to gather more, then he finally stopped, letting his wound heal over.

"Bas-tard...ass-hole...jack-ass...old-man," Wufei muttered weakly at Zechs, panting for breath each time. Zechs laid down beside Wufei and let his Dragon's hair loose, combing his fingers through it. Wufei finally quieted and went very still, then jerked violently and his chest heaved. Wufei's eyes stared at the ceiling as he shook, the wound in his neck healing itself as the Merquise/Peacecraft Blood melded with Wufei's.

Wufei's eyes sought out Zechs a moment later, the onyx black now lined with a silver ring. He huffed and glared at Zechs as best he could, his eyelids heavy. "Horny old man...," he muttered, then his eyes closed and his breathing evened out as he slept, Zechs watching over him.

* * *

Either you hated this chapter or you loved it or you just didn't care, but the story starts going in the next chap. So review and keep tuned, please.

Storm


	3. III Blood Mates

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

Thanks to shevaleon, Effexxor, Bekkalynn, kjady, shadowdreamer Lady fate, anissa32, BooksK, tyleet88, summersarebright, Shinigami Requiem, and bloodredblack. Those are the reviewers for the second chapter, and I thank you for sticking with me even this far.

Here is the third chapter, and I apologize now 'cause it's not very long. Compared to the last two chapters, it's short, and the next one will be a bit longer but still shorter. The first two chaps were just really long. But enjoy this. The next chap is ready for immediate updating.

* * *

Duo blinked groggily against the sun, his eyelids feeling like they weighed a ton. And he had the funny feeling a bee had somehow gotten into his brain, since it was buzzing annoyingly. He set a hand to his head and groaned at the painful wake up. Something shifted against him, and Duo 'mm-ed', pressing in against the pleasant warmth. A few seconds later, his brain cleared enough to remember last night and associate the warm feeling as bare flesh and skin. He yelled and jolted away from the warmth, which grunted in discomfort at losing its source of warmth, stretching out an arm and searching for Duo. Duo backed away sharply from the arm and swore as he reached the end of the bed, falling awkwardly to the floor.

"Damnit," Duo rolled upright and sat on the carpeted floor, holding his head with both hands.

"Duo?"

Duo looked up at Heero sitting up in the bed. More events from the night before flew into his mind, and his hands flew to his neck, where he felt two very faint spots in his skin where it had been pulled tighter, scarred somewhat. "Oh my god...," he whispered. Heero noticed the look in his eyes and quickly hopped out of the bed, approaching Duo. Duo rapidly scrambled backwards, pointing an accusing finger at Heero. "You stay the fuck away from me, you...you...bloodsucker!"

"Oh, c'mon," Heero snorted. 'I thought you'd have figured it out by now." Heero leaned down, bringing himself eyes level with Duo, and Duo's mouth opened silently as Heero's eyes flashed silver for a moment.

"Hell, no...!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hell yes," Heero smirked. "You, Duo Maxwell, are looking at a True Blood Vampyre."

"...," Duo gaped at Heero, speechless. He shook his head to clear it, and turned his glare on Heero. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I Changed you, Duo," Heero replied. "I Blood Bonded with you. You are my Blood Mate, now."

"Blood Mate...," Duo croaked. "You fucking drank my blood! Shit fuck!!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Heero purred. He moved so fast Duo could barely watch him, and the next moment he had Duo pinned on the floor. Heero pressed his lips against Duo's, swirling his tongue in his mouth playfully, then nipped at Duo's lip. He moved quickly to Duo's neck, licking it and nipping it sensually. Duo moaned in pleasure and moved his hands up to Heero's chest, then he blinked and shoved Heero off him with a strength he had not had the night before.

"Don't you dare, asshole!" he warned, covering his neck.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I don't always drink blood, baka," he explained. "Just when I'm hungry. And when I'm hungry again, we can hunt together."

"Wha'd'ya mean, 'hunt together'?" Duo scowled.

Heero smiled. "You are my Blood Mate, my love. I drank from you, and you drank from me. You've been Changed. You're a Vampyre now."

"I'm a vampire?" Duo shouted. "You can't be serious!!" Duo stood up and held his head in his hands, pacing back and forth. "You're joking, you have to be," he pointed at Heero again and his eyes darkened. "You'd better be."

"Look for yourself," Heero gestured to the full length mirror on the wall. Duo huffed and did just that, stalking over to the reflecting surface.

"Holy shit," Duo whispered, staring at his violet eyes, ringed with silver and his oval pupils. He reached a hand up and slowly touched one of his long fangs, then glanced down at his sharp fingernails. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I told you," Heero came up behind Duo and wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, pressing their half naked forms together and burying his face in what Duo now noticed was his unbound hair. Someone had also dressed him in black pajama pants, silk ones. "You're a Vampyre, now. And it's not vampire. It's Vampyre."

Duo would've argued what the difference was, but you could actually tell. It was as though you could hear the capital and the 'y'. "Is this for real?" Duo whispered, gaping at the mirror, not even struggling against Heero's intimate hold.

"It's all for real, love," Heero whispered, playing with Duo's earlobe. He suddenly stopped and grinned. "Let's go," he said eagerly, taking Duo's hand and dragging him out the door. "I want to show you to Treize."

"Show me to who?" Duo asked. "Wait a sec! My hair's not braided, and I'm not wearing a shirt."

"So?" Heero pulled him to him, connecting their skin and chests. "I like you just as you are. I want to show you off."

"I'm not a toy!" Duo snapped, then 'eep-ed' as Heero jerked on him, dragging him down the empty hall. Duo gaped as they ran past paintings and old architecture. The whole place was like a gothic colonial palace. Heero slowed as they reached the stairs, and Duo gaped down at the many people at the bottom, all dressed in black and looking very rich, most drinking from goblets and glasses. A few caught sight of them and raised their glasses up towards them, cheering. Soon everyone was looking at them and cheering as Heero led Duo down the stairs and through the people. Most of them set congratulatory hands on Heero's shoulder, and a few even touched Duo's bare shoulders, some of the women running a hand appreciatively across his chest before Heero pulled him past them. As much as Duo hated Heero right now, he couldn't help but pull in towards the Vampyre for protection against these creepy people. Heero stopped at a door, speaking under his breath to a darkly dressed man who opened the door a moment later. Heero walked in, leaving the brightly lit and noisy room and entering into this calm and cool room, quiet enveloping them.

"Treize!" Heero called out, and a figure appeared at the front of the room. The person, obviously Treize, walked towards them, and Duo saw him as he came closer and into the clear light.

"Heero," Treize said in a welcome voice. He was a tall, statured man, with brown hair swept back from his face and sharp, intelligent eyes. He was dressed in black pants and a black tunic, with a half cloak hooked onto one side, covering his arm. Treize's eyes caught sight of Duo behind Heero and he smiled, revealing his fangs to Duo, who pulled back. Heero held on tight and nudged him forward encouragingly, until Duo was standing in front of Heero.

"Hee-chan," Duo said, reaching automatically for Heero's hand when it let go. The nickname was something japanese Duo had once learned, and since Heero looked part japanese, it just popped into his head and then his mouth. The nickname gave Duo a little bit of comfort in this screwed up moment. Duo looked behind him when he couldn't find Heero's hand, and he blinked as he saw Heero had stepped back, leaving Duo alone as Treize came up to him and circled him. Duo frowned, feeling like he was being used. He hated feeling used.

Treize's hand came up and the regal looking man pulled off his gloves, then set his hand on Duo's chest and slowly drew it across his skin. Duo opened his mouth to tell the man to fuck off and found he couldn't speak, neither could he move as Treize drew his bare hand across Duo's muscles and even across the small cross around Duo's neck. His hand drifted down to Duo's hip and Duo growled under his breath, clenching his fists, still unable to move them. When he felt Treize's hand touch his hair and begin caressing it between his fingers, though, the small hold he had kept on his anger snapped. Suddenly, he found he could move again, and without waisting a moment proceeded to spin around at Treize with his elbow. Treize caught it, then caught Duo's fist next. He held the struggling braided boy for a moment, then pushed him gently back towards Heero, who caught him and held him as Duo raged inside, furious at this freak for touching him.

"He's more than you said he was, Heero," Treize said softly. "Stronger and more powerful, and he's quite an enchanting sight. I'm happy for you, Heero Yuy. You have found a wonderful Blood Mate. Defiant, though."

"His defiance is why I love him," Heero replied, and Duo turned a shocked gaze at Heero. The asshole of a Vampyre Yuy loved him?

"He shall be interesting to watch grow. We will test him later," Treize replied, then waved a hand. Heero took Duo firmly and guided him out the door, where Duo rounded on him.

"What the fuck was that?" he snapped. "You claim you love me yet you let that...that...that pervert touch me?"

"That 'pervert', as you say, is the most powerful Vampyre of the Clans," Heero replied with a firm look. "And I'm fine with letting him touch you, as long as he doesn't touch you."

"That made no sense," Duo crossed his arms, then threw them in the air in annoyance. "This makes no sense. You say you're a Vampyre, but you were standing out in the sun and touching my cross and in a church and you don't sleep in a coffin."

"Garlic doesn't work, either," Heero pointed out. "But a stake in the heart will kill anyone."

Duo blinked. "Good point." Duo noticed a few of what he obviously could admit were more Vampyres looking oddly at him, and Heero took his hand again, pulling him to a large plushy chair. He sat down in it, then pulled Duo down on his lap. He weaved his hand inbetween Duo's hair behind his head and pulled him forward into a deep kiss. Duo pushed him away and glared at him. "You really don't have any modesty, do you?" Even though Heero was showing his affections in public, though, the other Vampyres didn't really notice them. They continued on, doing whatever they did, although a few of the woman smiled and winked in their direction. Duo blushed.

"No," Heero smirked. "Why should I hide something so beautiful?"

"You," Duo stared open mouthed at Heero, whispering in disbelief. "You think I'm beautiful...?"

"Yes," Heero stated, stroking a hand through his hair. For some reason, it felt completely natural for Heero to touch his hair. It sent warm tingles through him, instead of uncomfortable chills as happened when Treize touched him. "You are...enchanting." Duo couldn't suppress the pleasurable quiver that shot through him at the look in Heero's eyes.

"So," he said casually, then eyed Heero sideways with a smirk. "You really love me?"

"With all my heart," Heero purred.

* * *

There it is. I suppose this could be a sort of small filler chap. But not really. Anyhoo, that is Duo's reaction to being a Vampyre. I can't wait until I write some more. I'm excited about this fic.

Storm


	4. IV Vampyres

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

Thank you kjady, and shevaleon, and bloodredblack. Thank you tyleet88, and shadowdreamer Lady Fate. You are my reviewers for chap three, and I love you!

And, without any further delay, here is the fourth chap of Vampyres. It's long and enjoyable, so I hope you read and like it.

* * *

"So," he said casually, then eyed Heero sideways with a smirk. "You really love me?"

"With all my heart," Heero purred.

"You know, you're so twisted," Duo poked Heero in the chest. "You kidnap my adopted sister and drag us to some church so you can molest me and suck my blood and then you expect me to love you."

"Would you have come any other way?" Heero asked.

"No-o," Duo drew out the word. "But it's still not a very nice way to declare your love." A sudden light dawned in Duo's eyes and he stood up away from Heero and glared at him. "Where's Quatre and Wufei?"

"They're safe."

"That's not good enough, you jerk!" Duo snapped, attracting a bit of attention. "Where are they? And where is Hilde, really? For all I know, you could've sucked her dry!"

Heero looked at Duo in amusement. "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know," he mentioned.

"Answer the damn question, asshole!" Duo shouted. Quite a few of the Vampyres around them were shooting unpleasant glances at Duo. That was somewhat understandable. Duo was a new Vampyre, a half blood, and he was yelling at a True Blood. He was insulting one of the strongest Vampyres. Of course, Duo didn't know and probably wouldn't have given a damn even if he did.

"Your small blonde friend is with Trowa, and the chinese one is with Zechs," Heero replied. "They're safe and fine. And, as we swore, Hilde Schbeiker is at her home, not even remembering what happened."

"How can I trust you?" Duo demanded to know.

"I swear to you, Duo Maxwell, on my Bloodline, that I am telling you the truth."

"And what does that mean to me?" Duo snorted.

"I am Heero Yuy," Heero continued, shifting for comfort as he looked at Duo standing. "I am the last generation Vampyre of the Yuy Bloodline, one of the five most powerful Bloodlines of Vampyres. If I were to swear on my Bloodline and lie, I would die."

Duo stared at Heero with wide eyes. They suddenly narrowed. "How powerful?"

"Very," Heero smirked.

"You know what I mean!" Duo snapped.

"I am just under Treize Kushrenada, the clan leader, and Dekim Barton," Heero said. "Last time I checked. Since then, of course, I have Bonded you."

"You make no sense...," Duo started, then broke off and looked with Heero towards the stairs as more cheering began. Duo's eyes lit up as he saw who was descending it and he bolted towards the stairs, Heero standing and walking casually after him.

"Q-man!" Duo glomped Quatre with a hug tightly. He quickly scanned the small arabian over, then his eyes narrowed as he scowled at the taller green eyed man behind him. "Are you okay? Nothing wrong?"

"I'm okay, Duo," Quatre said, but without his normal happiness. "I feel fine."

"Physically, sure, but what about emotionally, Q?" Quatre's eyes flickered over to Trowa for a moment, and his mouth opened, then he hesitated, his hand rubbing his neck unconsciously. Duo's eyes widened. "Did he bite you?" he asked, pointing at Trowa, who blinked in surprise.

Quatre closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes."

"Um..did he, by any chance, drink your blood?" Duo asked. Quatre's eyes opened and he looked at Duo in surprise. "'Cause this jerk," Duo jerked his head back to Heero who was now standing behind him. "Did the same thing to me."

"So...you're a...a...Vampyre, too, then?"

"So he says," Duo rolled his eyes as Heero smirked.

"Oh, thank Allah," Quatre whispered. "I thought I was all alone."

"I'm here for you, little one," the green eyed man wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist, and Quatre blushed.

"So who's your new lover, Q-bean?" Duo wiggled his eyebrows.

Quatre blushed harder. "Duo, this is Trowa Barton," he answered.

"Cool!" Duo grinned, then glared at Trowa. "You hurt him, you die!" Duo's face cleared in the next second and he pulled Heero over. "This is Heero Yuy. He's my teddy bear, eh, Hee-chan?" Duo rubbed against Heero and batted his eyelashes. Heero rolled his eyes, knowing Duo had been swearing at him a minute earlier.

"Damnit, you fuck! God, you are such an asshole! You creep! Jerk! Bastard! Asshole! You jack ass! You...you...horny old man!!"

"You too, 'Fei?" Duo clicked his tongue at the enraged chinese boy stalking down the stairs, dressed in a red pajama suit. Wufei paused in his tirade and looked in surprise at Duo.

"Damnit, Maxwell!" he shouted suddenly. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Didn't Zechs explain it to you?" Heero asked.

"I've tried, but he won't shut up long enough to listen," the blonde haired man who had been following Wufei calmly replied, sighing.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Wufei rounded on him.

"We're Vampyres, now, 'Fei," Duo grinned as Wufei's eyes widened.

"Excuse me...?" he croaked after a moment.

"Heero did it to me and Trowa did it to Q and, um...Zechs did it to you," Duo glanced at Heero. "How's this work again?"

"Zechs drank your blood, Wufei," Heero explained. "And then you drank his. He Changed you into a Vampyre and made you his Blood Mate through Bonding."

"Vampire...," Wufei whispered and his eyes flickered to Zechs.

"It's Vampyre," Zechs corrected, and Wufei blinked blankly at the smirking man. Wufei's hand suddenly touched his neck and he inhaled sharply.

"Damn you!!" Wufei shouted, his eyes flashing silver. All of a sudden an enraged Wufei was glaring at Zechs, but this Wufei had long fangs and claws and completely silver eyes, as well as an ominous feeling about him of danger.

"Wufei, please calm down," Quatre asked, fright in his eyes.

"It's alright," Zechs smiled crookedly. "I like it when he fights." And Zechs pounced forward and captured Wufei's lips in an intense kiss. The Vampyre traits vanished from Wufei instantly and the Vampyres at the bottom of the stairs gave an applauding cheer. Zechs parted and Wufei glared at him with once again onyx eyes.

"Old man," he growled, his chest heaving in breath.

"I've told you, I'm only twenty," Zechs rolled his eyes. "I'm only two years older than Heero and Trowa."

"Wait a sec," Duo paused. "I thought vampires were, like, immortal. You know, really, really, really old..."

"We're Vampyres," Heero sighed. "Everything is different than you thought. And, before you ask, we don't turn into bats."

"Oh," Duo closed his mouth. There was a pause, then he inhaled and spoke again. "What about mirrors?"

"You're a Vampyre now, Duo," Heero exhaled with a small hint of a sigh. "You looked in the mirror when you woke up."

"Oh," Duo closed his mouth again. "Right. That's good, 'cause how else would I know how beautiful I looked?"

"Smart ass," Heero grunted.

"You said it first," Duo accused, defending himself.

"Where are we?" Quatre asked, looking about the grand entrance room down the stairs.

"We're home," Trowa said into his ear.

"This is our ancient dwelling place," Zechs explained. "This mansion has been in our Clan for a thousand generations."

"Huh," Duo clicked his tongue. "Doesn't look a day over a hundred. And it matches your personalities so well. All...black."

"Thank you," Zechs said wryly. "We try."

"So, um, Heero was, like, talking about the Bloodlines and power or something...how's that stuff work?" Duo asked.

"The five prominent Bloodlines are Kushrenada, Yuy, Barton, Bloom, and Peacecraft," Zechs said. "Heero's a Yuy, Trowa's a Barton, and I'm a Peacecraft."

"But your name's Merquise," Wufei frowned at him.

"I renamed myself after my parents died," Zechs replied. "I called myself Zechs Merquise. My real name is Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Milliardo," Duo made a face. "I'd probably change my name, too, if it was Milliardo. No offense."

"None taken," Zechs smiled, then continued. "The Bloodlines have been growing thin, lately. Heero is the only True Blood Yuy left. The Bartons', Blooms', and Peacecrafts' each only have two True Bloods. The Kushrenada Bloodline has only Treize and his daughter left as True Bloods. All the True Blood in our clan is being dispersed and is slowly dissapearing. So we three decided to get Blood Mates, to strengthen the True Blood and produce True Blood heirs."

Three half blood Vampyres blinked at Zechs. "Uh, in case you guys haven't noticed, which I think you have, and I know we have," Duo breathed. "But we're all guys. We can't, um, produce heirs."

"We have Vampyre mother hosts," Zechs answered. "And doctors."

"Oh," Duo blinked.

"So we're going to be fathers?" Wufei gaped. Zechs smiled and took Wufei's hand happily, nodding.

"But we're only sixteen," Quatre protested. "We're teenagers! We're still in school..."

"Not anymore," Trowa corrected. "Now, you're a Vampyre. You don't need school. And what's wrong with starting a family young?"

"This is too young! And we're not even married or anything..."

"Blood Bonding is our form of marriage, Quatre," Heero said.

"Damnit, we're all only sixteen!" Wufei growled.

"This is a little sudden, guys," Duo agreed.

"Age doesn't matter when love is concerned," Zechs stated firmly. "And it's impossible for us to Blood Bond someone we don't love."

"Swear that on your Bloodline!" Duo dared.

"I swear on the Peacecraft Bloodline that it's impossible for us to Blood Bond with someone we don't love," Zechs said without missing a beat. Duo looked suspiciously at him, then huffed and relaxed into Heero.

"Come," Trowa suggested. "We'll introduce you to a few people." Trowa took Quatre's hand and led him down the last bit of stairs. Heero followed with Duo, and Zechs came a split second after with his arm tightly around Wufei, who was still scowling.

"Trowa!" A pretty woman with curly hair and startlingly light blue eyes looked at them and smiled. She moved towards them with grace, her black dress slit at both sides to the hips flowing with her. She drew Trowa into a hug and kissed his cheek, then clapped her hands and looked at Quatre.

"Catherine, this is Quatre Raberba Winner, my Blood Mate," Trowa introduced.

"Oh, Trowa," Catherine breathed, smiling at Quatre. "He's so much better in person than you decribed him. Utterly gorgeous." Quatre blushed as Trowa gave a small smile.

"Quatre, this is my sister, Catherine Bloom," Trowa completed the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Quatre greeted her properly with a smile.

"And he's polite, too, Trowa," Catherine added.

"Hey, how can she be your sister if she's a Bloom?" Duo asked.

"Catherine's father was a Bloom," Heero said.

"See, my father died right after my little brother was born," Catherine explained eagerly. "And then my mother married Trowa's father, a Barton, and had him. We're half brother and sister through our mother, and True Bloods through our fathers."

"Where's Triton?" Trowa asked. Catherine's eyes quickly scanned the crowd, then she focused on someone and waved him over with excitement. A young man came sauntering up, draining a goblet. He was dressed in a very dark blue outfit, with crisp white edges and a side cape much like Treize had worn. He had roguish deep brown hair that shadowed his eyes and hung over his ear tips, and was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a very dark blue, a navy color.

"This is my brother, Triton Bloom," Catherine said. "Triton, this is Trowa's Blood Mate, Quatre. Isn't he adorable?"

Triton's eyes swept over Quatre's form, eyeing him, then he shrugged. "Not my taste, since I like them dark, but he's not bad. As blondes go, he's top class." Triton's eyes caught sight of Duo and Wufei behind Quatre and Trowa. "Who're they?"

"I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie!" Duo introduced himself. "Duo Maxwell!"

Triton whistled. "Nice, Yuy," he remarked. "He's got spirit."

"I've also got a hard fist, so keep your eyes on my face!" Duo warned, then smirked at Triton's surprised look.

"You always were the lucky one, Yuy," Triton suddenly laughed. "I'll remember that, Duo. Zechs?"

"This is Wufei Chang," Zechs smiled. "My Dragon."

"Don't call me that," Wufei snarled, slapping Zech's roaming hands away.

"Wow," Triton smiled. "A real fighter."

"You'd be a fighter, too," Wufei snapped. "If you had to constantly beat a horny old man off you." They laughed and Wufei scowled.

"You've all gotten such wonderful Blood Mates," Catherine smiled. "And they're all so attractive!"

"You're not half bad, yourself, Cathy," Duo winked. Heero squeezed his hand and Duo grinned. "But I better stop, since Hee-chan's getting jealous."

"Baka."

"You'd better go and show them off to Dekim, boys," Catherine suggested. "Otherwise he'll be demanding to know why you didn't later."

"Good point," Triton agreed, and he wandered back to where he had come from.

The three half bloods were led by their Mates across the room to a darker area, one with cigar smoke floating around above their heads and slowly being sucked out by a fan. They stopped at the corner, where a deep red seat was placed. A man sat in the seat, smoking and drinking out of a goblet much like Triton's. His eyes flashed silver as he saw Trowa, and then his face lit with a smile as he saw the blonde beside him.

"Uncle," Trowa nodded his head.

"Your Bonded," Dekim said.

"This is Quatre Raberba Winner, uncle," Trowa said. "And Duo Maxwell, Yuy's Blood Mate, and Wufei Chang, Merquise's Blood Mate." Dekim's eyes raked over the three of them, and his gaze sent shivers through each of them. "This is my uncle, Lord Dekim Barton."

"Have they drank, yet?" Dekim asked, and Trowa shook his head. "Well. We shall have to test them soon. They look quite fine. Let us just hope their power is strong enough." Dekim waved a hand and returned to his goblet, sipping deeply as they were taken out of the corner.

"What was that?" Duo asked.

"Dekim Barton is the next most powerful Vampyre after Treize," Zechs said. "He's very old fashioned and traditional. The True Blood remaining strong is his highest concern."

"I'm warning you now," Wufei growled. "If anyone else looks at me the wrong way, they'll be losing the ability to make children."

"How 'bout we go make our own children?" Zechs purred in his ear and pulled him away from the group and up the stairs, Wufei sputtering in chinese.

"I gotta agree with Wufei," Duo said, taking Heero's hand. "I feel like I'm a piece of meat. And this place is suffocating. Too many proper people. This is more Q's style than mine."

"Let's go somewhere private, then," Heero suggested, pulling Duo off, leaving Trowa and Quatre in the room full of Vampyres.

"What would you like to do, Quatre?" Trowa asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry," Quatre admitted. Trowa smiled, then listened as a Vampyre came up and whispered something in his ear.

Trowa took Quatre's hand and began leading him through the Vampyres. "Treize wants to test you."

"Test me in what?" Quatre asked.

* * *

There you go! Tell me what you think, what you really really think...

Review, please, and I shall update again very soon!

Storm


	5. V Blood Test

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

I'm amazed at the reply I recieved for chapter four. Thank you so much to my reviewers Effexxor, shevaleon, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, Kirihana, kjady, summersarebright, tyleet88, bloodredblack, Shinigami Requiem, anissa32, and The Yaoi Mistress. Having you as reviewers is an honor, Wufei style!

This is the fifth chapter. And I quote myself! 'They may be short chapters, but at least there's a lot of 'em, and they come quick!' Which means I have a lot of ready updates and I'm just lazily posting them every other day or so...or every day. Can't remember.

THIS IS QUATRE'S TEST!!!

* * *

_Trowa took Quatre's hand and began leading him through the Vampyres. "Treize wants to test you."_

_"Test me in what?" Quatre asked._

"You're quite a cute little thing, aren't you?" Treize said from his seat as he idly twirled his goblet in his fingers.

"I'm actually a lot tougher than I look," Quatre defended softly, even as he blushed. This man's gaze was unnerving, and he wished Trowa hadn't left. "Trowa said you wished to test me. I have to ask. Test me in what?"

"In your power," Treize replied. "You see, Blood Bonding is more complicated than it seems. Trowa has made you his Blood Mate. It means that your blood flows within Trowa, and Trowa's blood flows within you. To Vampyres, blood is what gives us our power, our strength. Therefore, if our Blood Mate's have strong blood, it will increase our power. Trowa is stronger now than he was before he Bonded you, and you are also stronger. Not only have you gained the average strength of a Vampyre, but you have also gained Trowa's strength to your own. I need to know how strong you became when your blood Bonded with Trowa's. And when Trowa returns, I will know."

"How do you test this?" Quatre asked.

"You simply have to drink something," Treize smiled. "We add a specially created formula that will react with your blood."

"I don't mean to be rude, but last time I did something involving blood," Quatre pointed out. "It hurt, and then I woke up as a fabled creature of the night."

"Point well taken," Treize chuckled. "Do not worry, this will not hurt you. And here is Trowa." Treize's eyes flickered to something behind Quatre and he felt Trowa's hand brush his a moment later.

"Hello, love," Trowa murmured, brushing Quatre's lips. A momentary taste crossed Quatre's tastedbuds and he instinctively attacked Trowa's mouth, running his tongue past Trowa's lips to get more of the taste. He parted a moment later and licked his lips.

"You taste good," he smiled. Trowa shared a look with Treize and Treize smiled, chuckling.

"Quatre, you have to drink this," Trowa pressed a goblet into Quatre's hand. Quatre took it and peered into it. It was hard to see what it was beause of the dim lighting in the room, but Quatre had a nagging feeling he knew what it was.

He bit his lip and then looked up at Treize and Trowa. "This is blood, isn't it?" he asked.

Treize's smile grew, and he nodded. "It is."

"I...I know that I'm a Vampyre now, and I know I'm going to have to drink blood, but...whose blood is this?" Quatre asked, afraid of the answer.

"It is Trowa's blood," Treize replied.

"Oh," Quatre looked at Trowa, remembering the taste the banged Vampyre had had on his lips. It had been good. Like it was the best thing Quatre had ever tasted in his entire life. His buds were still buzzing from the small bit he had gotten.

"Go ahead, drink it, little one," Trowa urged. "It will taste good, trust me."

Quatre hesitated, then set the edge of the goblet to his lips. He tilted it slowly, letting only a sip of the blood touch his tongue. Immediately, he felt the same urge he had before he kissed Trowa. He tilted the cup back and drained it entirely of the thick red liquid, swirling the last bit with his tongue before he swallowed. Breathing heavily, he let Trowa take the cup as he exploded inside with a sudden jolt of energy. He felt like he had lightning shooting through his veins, or a whirlwind inside his head. It pounded through his veins, climbing higher and higher in its intensity. It was consuming him, controlling him, and it felt good. Quatre let it take over, let it rise through him, peaking at its climax, screaming its power to the world.

Treize and Trowa watched as Quatre's eyes flickered between his aqualline blue and the silver Vampyre blood triggered. They suddenly flashed a full silver, his black pupil elongating. The half blood Vampyre's fangs lengthened, his fingernails sharpened, and a pair of membranous white bat wings appeared on his back, the tips waving near the floor. Quatre breathed heavily, staring at the floor, unaware of them anymore. Trowa stepped back and Treize blinked in surprise as Quatre's aura appeared, flickering on his skin. The aura was expected, but the color of the aura wasn't. It was a pure white, dancing across Quatre's skin like white hot flame, sparkling like snow. A pure white aura in a Vampyre...

Quatre suddenly closed his eyes and opened them to the ceiling. The aura suddenly swirled downwards, then heaved upwards violently, surrounding Quatre in a vortex of white flame, white aura. White bolts arced and bowed away before snapping back to the tornado. The aura began to glow with a gentle light. It increased in brightness, pulsating outwards more each time. The entire aura suddenly billowed immensely, then shot downwards, spreading across the floor like a wave.

The wave passed over Trowa and Treize, filling their ears with a loud scream when it touched them, sending small shocks across their skin and pricking their nerves. The wave continued for a moment more, then vanished, and the two True Blood Vampyres opened their eyes to see Quatre, with no aura, no fangs, no wings, and blue eyes. The small blonde closed his eyes peacefully and then folded in on himself, collapsing to the floor and lying there, motionless.

"Quatre," Trowa rushed to the limp boy's side. The door suddenly opened, letting light enter the room from outside.

"Trowa, what happened?" Catherine came in quickly and knelt beside Quatre as well, looking him over.

"A shockwave just shot through the entire manor from here!" Triton exclaimed, then repeated Catherine's question. "What happened?"

"We tested him," Treize said, a note of concern in his voice. "He had a white aura."

"A white aura?" Triton frowned. "But that's impossible. That means he..."

"Exactly," Treize frowned. "He's pure. He has an untainted soul."

* * *

I hope that made sense for you, and if it didn't, we'll wait til the next chapter and then see if it makes sense. That's the test, and every one of the guys is gonna have to go through it. Quatre here, Wufei there, then Duo somewhere...

Review, please!!!!!!!!!!

Storm


	6. VI Soul Spirit Avatar

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

Here is the sixth chapter. A chapter filled with explanatory dialogue, Vampyre seduction, and clever wit. At least, that is how it is supposed to be.

Thank you to Aryam, tyleet88, shevaleon, bloodredblack, Shinigami Requiem, anissa32, summersarebright, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, kjady, and Lain. Love you all, cookies and tea!

Enjoy the sixth chapter, and know that I have three more chapters all prepared for posting.

* * *

"Slow down, Zechs!" Wufei said as Zechs ran down the hall, pulling Wufei awkwardly behind him. Zechs pulled Wufei into their room, closed and locked the door, then pushed Wufei into the wall, attacking his mouth viciously. Wufei, caught off gaurd, blinked for a moment before returning the passion just as violently as Zechs, arching his body against Zechs. Zechs broke the kiss and swallowed with a smile, licking his lips.

"Damn, you taste so good," he growled.

"What is it with you and slamming me into walls?" Wufei frowned, shifting uncomfortably against the hard surface. Zechs released him and dragged him over to the bed, throwing him down on the red silk sheets. Zechs hovered over Wufei and slid his hands up Wufei's shirt.

"Shall I make you mine in body, Dragon?" Zechs breathed into Wufei's ear, dragging the end of a fang across Wufei's tender neck.

Wufei shivered and swallowed. "Horny old man," he started. "You're too damn slow!" And Wufei slid his shirt off in one movement, then grabbed Zechs' and pulled it off the blonde man's head. Wufei grabbed Zechs hands and set them at his pants. "Do I need to help you this time?" he growled with a threat.

Zechs smiled seductively and took Wufei's mouth in his own, his long fingers easily slipping the soft red fabric off Wufei's legs, baring Wufei to him. Zechs smirked and leaned down on Wufei, nipping the boy's lip and making it trickle blood. Wufei let Zechs lick it all off as he shuddered, naked underneath Zechs, his bare skin against Zech's pants. Zechs' hand slowly, oh, so slowly, moved down Wufei's neck and chest, then belly and finally hovered above Wufei's groin. Wufei moaned and then whimpered as Zechs hand suddenly changed direction, running along his hip and then creeping between his thighs.

"T-torment-tor!" Wufei snapped, and Zechs caught his mouth with another tongue battling kiss, then moved on down to Wufei's neck, licking and breathing on the soft skin, swirling his tongue around the faint white scars his fangs had made the night before. Wufei battled against the agonizing feeling of desire rising between his legs, but he couldn't resist, and he put his arms roughly on Zechs' shoulders, pulling him down onto him and moving against him, his nails digging into Zechs' skin. Zechs chuckled and breathed in Wufei's ear as they moved, playing with his earlobe. Wufei realized Zechs was still seperated from him by his pants, and he pushed against the fabric with his fingers.

"Not so fast, Dragon," Zechs purred, stopping Wufei's hands. "I want to make this...last."

"No, you bastard!" Wufei complained, struggling against Zechs hold. "Stop playing around and fuck me already, damnit!!"

"Well, if you put it that way," Zechs said, letting Wufei's hands go, the fabric sliding down Zechs leg to let two bared bodies press against each other.

Wufei gasped at the sensual contact and feel of Zechs on top of him, then closed his eyes tightly as a sudden vision searing white light enveloped the room, washing over their entwined bodies. A scream sounded faintly in his ears, and his skin prickled lightly as though his nerves were dancing. The scream faded and the prickles stopped, and Wufei opened his eyes, breathing heavily from his love making with Zechs and the adrenaline the wave of light had surged through him.

"What the hell was that?" Zechs whispered, sitting up.

Wufei shivered at the loss of warmth, but it was shoved down in his mind, along with fucking with Zechs, as something took over all his attention. "That was Quatre screaming," he choked. He stood quickly and began pulling on the pants which had just been taken off.

"How do you know?" Zechs asked, pouting as Wufei covered up his glory and sultry skin.

"I've heard Quatre scream plenty of times," Wufei frowned in memory. "I know it by heart." He glanced dissaprovingly at Zechs still sitting naked on the bed. Zechs saw his gaze and shifted his legs apart, smiling. Wufei closed his eyes and swallowed, then threw Zechs' clothes at him. "Get dressed, old man. We have to make sure Quatre's all right." Zechs pouted sadly. "We'll fuck later, alright?" Wufei compromised. "Just get dressed!!" Zechs sighed but complied.

They made their way through the various halls, following the few scant directions they got from other Vampyres, and found Trowa and Quatre's room, where they were. Quatre was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, Trowa beside him, with Treize, Triton, Catherine, and Dekim standing about.

"What happened?" Wufei asked, scanning Quatre for injuries.

"He..."

Triton was interrupted by a flurried Duo rushing past him to Quatre. "Q-man!" he shouted, brushing Quatre's forehead with his hand. Heero appeared in the room a moment later, his eyes meeting Trowa's in an unspoken question.

"We tested him," Trowa explained. "He had a white aura."

"You're kidding, right?" Zechs blinked. Trowa shook his head.

"Wha'd'ya mean, you tested him?" Duo asked. Zechs quickly explained the deeper meaning of Blood Bonding and gaining power from your Mate's blood.

"When he drank the blood..."

"You made him drink blood?" Duo glared.

"It was Trowa's blood, baka," Heero said. "They're Blood Mates."

"Oh," Duo blinked, glancing at Heero for a second. "Sorry for interrupting," Duo gestured for Trowa to continue.

"When he drank the blood, it all started as it should. His eyes turned silver, his fangs lengthened, and his wings appeared, but his wings were white. And then his aura appeared, but it was white as well, a completely pure white..." Trowa swallowed and described the whirlwind effect and then the wave and Quatre collapsing.

"He has incredible power for a half blood," Treize mentioned. "More power than any half blood before him. He's as powerful as you five," Treize motioned at the five young True Bloods. "And only a step under Dekim and myself. But his aura is pure. He has an untainted soul."

"You mean he can't kill?" Zechs inhaled sharply.

"He can't," Treize confirmed. "He's inhabited with the avatar of a Soul Spirit."

"Inhabited...?" Duo glanced at them with frightened eyes. "Is that bad?"

"He can't kill," Catherine said, then explained. "Well, he can, but it will hurt his soul greatly."

"This is a problem," Heero mentioned. "If he can't kill, he can't feed or drink. He's a Vampyre who can't hunt."

"This is unnaceptable," Dekim grunted. "I will not have a Vampyre who cannot hunt in the Barton Bloodline. You have to kill him."

"What?" Wufei shouted.

"I am not going to kill Quatre!" Trowa growled, his fangs lengthening automatically in protection of his Mate, his eyes flashing with warning to Dekim.

"What are you going to do, then?" Dekim snarled. "He will die, anyways, if he cannot hunt and kill for blood!"

"I will hunt for him," Trowa stated firmly. "I will let him feed off me. But I will not let him die!" Dekim growled in his throat at the defiance in Trowa, his own eyes turning silver. Trowa saw, and he closed his own eyes, controlling his anger. He thought of another reason to keep Quatre alive, something to satisfy Dekim. "Treize says he has great power, and I saw it myself. I can taste it. He is strong, stronger than you would have hoped for my Mate, uncle. He will endow our Bloodline with the strength it once had, I know it. With our combined blood, our children will be the most powerful True Bloods in the history of the Barton Bloodline. I know it!"

Dekim's temper simmered as he stared at Trowa, Trowa keeping steady eye contact. "Fine," he snapped. "You had better hope so. Or I will kill him myself." And Dekim turned on his heel and stalked out. The room faded into an uncomfortable silence as Trowa laid down next to Quatre on the bed and held his hand.

"Um...I have a question?" Duo asked hesitantly, raising his hand. "What's a Soul Spirit?"

"A Soul Spirit is a being who can feel other's souls and emotions, and speak with their spirits. They're affected by emotions. Positive emotions refresh them, and negative emotions wear them down and hurt them. Causing death, to a Soul Spirit, is like being stabbed in the heart. Feeling death, to a Soul Spirit, is like having an incredible amount of pressure pushing down on you, smothering you."

"Empathy," Wufei said.

"Huh?" Zechs looked to his love.

"What you call the 'avatar of a Soul Spirit', we call empathy," Wufei explained. "Quatre's an empath. He has empathic abilities, feeling other's emotions."

"Well, that's what it's called in our world," Duo added. "This sort o' makes sense, you know? 'Cause Quatre never did like it when people got hurt and such. Why'd he collapse, though?"

"He has the power of a Soul Spirit as well as a Vampyre," Triton said. "Soul Spirit's are pure, Vampyres are dark. White and black. They clashed, then melded, and it drained him of energy. See, I do know something," he pointed out to Catherine, who smiled and ruffled his hair as though he was five instead of almost twenty.

"When will he wake up?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know," Trowa exhaled into Quatre's neck.

"No!" Quatre suddenly squealed, and his hands came up to cover his neck. "That tickles! I told you not to do that!" He blinked suddenly, noticing all the people in their room. He laughed awkwardly. "Um...hi!"

A sudden glint of suspicion entered Duo's mind, and he frowned at Quatre. "Have you been awake this whole time? And don't deny it, 'cause I've seen you do it before."

Quatre blushed. "Y-yes. I, um, never was unconscious, just tired..."

"You know you're a Soul Spirit, then?" Zechs asked, and Quatre nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't mean to be a problem. I never meant to make Lord Dekim angry at you, Trowa."

"Nevermind him," Trowa said firmly. "You're my Mate. Dekim's just obsessed with getting a strong Bloodline through me, since he can't bear children and is incapable of love."

"Q, we never meant for any of this to happen," Duo pointed out with a snort, standing and moving to Heero. "I think we're all okay with it, though, ya know," he added, looking at Heero. "But the thought of, uh, drinking someone's blood still kind o' turns me off..."

"That is a completely natural reaction," Treize said. "You'll come to love it, eventually. You'll live for the hunt." He walked to the middle of the room and regarded Trowa. "Watch over this one. And do not delay much longer in parentage. The Bloodlines need to be strengthened." He left the room.

"You know, this Blood Mate thing is turning out to be interesting," Triton grinned. "You all look so..." He snapped his fingers, searching for the right word.

"Happy together?" Catherine supplied.

"I was thinking more like euphoric or content," Triton said. "I think I might actually give this Bonding thing a try."

"You will?" Catherine beamed, then jumped at him with a deep hug. "Oh, that's wonderful, Triton! I'm so happy!"

Duo looked at them with a blank face. "What...?" he asked.

"Trowa was the first one who decided to Bond and get a Blood Mate, at Dekim's urging," Catherine explained. "Heero heard about it and decided to try it, and then Zechs heard about it through his sister and he decided to try as well. I've been urging Triton to go and get a Mate, but he's been shrugging me off."

"You were too pressuring, sister," Triton explained. "But I've never seen Trowa smile so much before, so Quatre has to be good for him."

"Maybe a Mate will make you stop being so lazy," Zechs mentioned.

"I'm not lazy," Triton protested. "Simply laid back."

"I have a suggestion for you, Triton," Duo said. "I'll bet your Blood Mate would appreciate it if you were to get to know him first."

"Who says it'll be a him?" Triton asked.

"You're not gay?"

"Yes and no," Triton said. "Whether it's a him or her depends on who my heart finds when I start Seeking, like with all Vampyres. We don't have preferences."

"When we Seek a Blood Mate, someone will call out to us," Zechs said. "When I started Seeking, I found Wufei. Seeking is how you find the person you love. Your soulmate, as you might say it. Blood Mate for us."

"You have a twisted way of falling in love," Wufei scowled.

"You three have to admit it works, though," Catherine said.

"As messed up as it is, yes," Duo's face shone and he kissed Heero.

"I know I love Trowa," Quatre smiled.

"Even though he kidnapped my friend and then molested me and drank my blood and made me drink his and turned me into a Vampyre without my consent and turned my world upside down," Wufei paused for breath, then grumbled. "Yes, I love Zechs."

"Thank you, Dragon," Zechs licked his ear.

"Back off, you horny old man!" Wufei shouted, and laughter rang out in the room.

"When will you start Seeking, Triton?" Catherine asked.

"I'm thinking right away," Triton said. "I turn twenty in a few days. I'd like to have my Mate there."

"That's wonderful!" Catherine beamed. "The Bloom Bloodline will grow as well!"

"Now we just have to get you to find someone," Triton said, looking at Catherine.

Catherine replied easily. "I am going to get a Blood Mate, but not yet. I want to wait just a little while, to see how this turns out for you guys. Besides, if I Bond, I'll most likely be the one bearing the child. And having kids is not an easy job, according to all the older woman."

"Thank god we don't have to go through it," Zechs said gratefully.

"Yeah, but we won't have any female figure helping us raise our kids," Duo mentioned.

"The mother host helps us raise them," Heero said.

"Oh."

"We should meet with the mother hosts tommorrow," Zechs suggested. "Cathy was kind enough to choose them for us."

"I made sure they were perfect," Catherine smiled.

"Tommorrow? So soon?" Quatre asked.

"Why delay joy?" Trowa answered his question with another, and a kiss on the neck. He moved Quatre into his lap and held him.

"Sometimes, I wonder whether this isn't all just some ploy to get a stronger Bloodline, and you're just playing us."

"That's not true," Heero growled, holding Duo to him tightly. "Don't think that way."

"Well, I'm going to take Triton and tell Treize the good news!" Catherine said, taking her brother's arm and dragging him from the room.

"And we have some...unfinished business, eh, Dragon?" Zechs rumbled in his throat. Wufei made no protests as Zechs pulled him out of the room.

"You sure you're okay, Quat?" Duo asked finally, knowing Heero wanted to go back to their room by the way he was pressing into Duo.

"Yes, I'm okay," Quatre assured him, smiling as they left. Quatre closed his eyes and leaned back into Trowa's warmth. "Love you."

"I love you, too, little one," Trowa whispered back, sliding his hands into Quatre's shirt and feeling Quatre shiver beneath his touch. "With all my heart and blood."

* * *

And voila, another chapter done, another chapter to review. Please do, it makes me happy. And happy authors write good fics and post more often. It's a proven fact.

Storm


	7. VII Blood Confusion

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

Firstly and foremostly, my delicious reviewers, who are like the sprinkles on top of my cupcake. You complete the story. tyleet88, bekkalynn, Aryam, anissa32, kjady, Trixters' Muse, shevaleon, Kirihana, Shinigami Requiem, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, and bloodredblack! I love you all.

Here is the seventh chapter. I believe you'll all like this chapter. It's got near death and suspense. But I won't say anything else, so read on and enjoy.

* * *

Duo sighed in contentment and snuggled closer to Heero's bare flesh beside him. He looked up at Heero and caught his lips in a gentle, intimate kiss. "That was probably the best feeling I've ever experienced," he murmured up at his love, purring in pleasure. 

"Sex does kind of stimulate the body, hm?" Heero growled back, licking Duo's neck.

"Best fuck I've ever had," Duo agreed.

"It was a pleasure," Heero replied.

"Same here," Duo shifted on top of Heero and caught his lips in a desirous kiss. "Wanna try again?" he askes with a feral look.

"Gladly," Heero replied, pressing against Duo's bare flesh hungrily. A sudden knock at the door interrupted their rapid kisses, followed by a voice.

"Dinner is in twenty minutes, Lord Heero," said an unfamiliar voice.

"Thank you," Heero said loudly enough so the Vampyre outside the door could hear, and they heard the Vampyre leave the door. Heero sighed against Duo. "We'll have to postpone more merrymaking for later."

"Merrymaking?" Duo snorted, sitting up. "Is that what you call fucking so hard I can't feel my legs?"

"The discomfort is worth it, don't you think?" Heero wrapped his arms around Duo from behind and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Absolutely, Hee-chan," Duo whispered back, smiling warmly. He looked down at himself and frowned. "You don't, by any chance, happen to have a bathroom where I can take a shower?" Heero pointed to the bathroom door and Duo limped over and looked in. He whistled. "Colonial bedroom, modern bathroom. Nice."

"Would you like me to join you, Duo?" Heero asked, smirking.

Duo looked back at Heero and swallowed. "Uh...not that I wouldn't love to fuck you in the shower but we'd never get to dinner on time. And I'm hungry!" Duo vanished inside the bathroom and Heero heard the sound of the shower going. He sighed, longing to have been able to just hold Duo for another hour, then got up and began choosing some clothes for them to wear to dinner. Duo came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, water dripping from his bare, smooth flesh, and Heero had to fight not to just throw him on the bed and ravish him as he was. Instead he quickly locked himself in the bathroom and took a cold shower. He dried himself and came out to see Duo just finishing off his braid, wrapping the black elastic around the end.

Duo caught sight of him and threw his braid over his shoulder, making a wolf whistle at Heero. "Damn, well don't you just look fuckable!" He exclaimed, and Heero smirked. He took the clothes he had chosen for Duo and handed them to him, instructing him to dress. They both did, Heero helping Duo understand some of the basics of Vampyre formal wear, then Heero stepped back to admire his darkly dressed Duo.

Duo looked in the full length mirror in the room and made a face. "Don't tell me you guys wear this stuff all the time?" He asked, observing the close fitting black tunic with white stitching of some sort of language on the collars, hem, and sleeves.

"Not all the time, no," Heero replied. "Is it uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all," Duo assured him. "It actually feels really good. It just...looks kind o' odd to me. 'Course, that's probably because I'm a sixteen year old modern teenager, and you're an eighteen year old ancient Vampyre."

Heero smirked. "What kind of cloak would you like to wear?"

"Cloak?" Duo blinked. "I get to wear a cloak?"

Heero nodded. "Would you like one like Treize's or a double shoulder or a hood?"

"Oooh, hood!" Duo said eagerly. "I always liked the thought of these kind o' cloaks." Heero helped Duo slip on the cloak and hook it to his tunic, and Duo slipped the cloak up and looked in the mirror. "It's dark," he whispered. "I like it."

"I like it, too, dark angel," Heero agreed, kissing Duo. "Now, come. We'll be late." Duo let Heero lead him out of their room and down the main stairs, where the Vampyres had thinned out and only a few were left. Heero took him down another hall and into a room where a long table sat, in a regal looking site to say the least. Duo saw Quatre, the only one decked out in white formal wear, and Wufei, who wore a red tunic instead of black. Their Mates were with them, and Duo bounced over to them happily.

"Hey, guys!" he grinned. "Nice clothes, eh?"

"They're wierd," Wufei replied automatically, and Zechs rolled his eyes behind him.

"Yeah, but they're comfy!" Duo said, and Wufei grumbled his reluctant agreement.

"I have to warn you, Heero," Zechs said. "Relena returned from the hunt a small while ago, and she threw a fit when she learned you had Bonded a Mate. She's simmering on a low temper."

Heero took Duo's hand and growled in his throat audibly. "Relena can fuck off."

"Who's Relena?" Duo asked curiously.

"Relena is my younger sister," Zechs answered. "The other True Blood in the Peacecraft Bloodline. She's also Heero's long time stalker, since they were young and Relena accidentally tasted Heero's blood and got addicted. She's obsessed with your Mate, Duo, and will most likely hate you and blame you for taking Heero away from her, even though Heero has told her repeatedly he hates her."

"Whatever Relena says is not true," Heero told Duo. "I chose you as my Mate, Duo, because I love you. I have never loved or even liked Relena, even though she claims to be my soulmate."

"Oooh, I have an enemy," Duo said in glee, his eyes flashing in anticipation. "I'll be glad to fight for my Heero!"

"Try to be nice, Duo," Quatre warned.

"Just 'cause you have the ability to be nice to people you loathe, doesn't mean I do, Quat," Duo defended.

"Let's sit down," Trowa suggested.

"Good idea," Heero agreed. "That way I can make sure Relena can't sit next to me."

"Why, Heero," Zechs clicked his tongue. "Are you scared of my little sister?"

"Hell yes!" Heero growled. "She's a stalker! She's the cause of my nightmares!"

"Lord Heero," a woman Vampyre who looked something like a servant came up with a small tray. On it was two goblets. Heero nodded to her and his fangs lengthened. He set a fang to his wrist and tore open the flesh to the shocked eyes of three new half bloods.

"Heero!" Duo exclaimed as Heero held his wrist above one of the goblets. Heero's bloud poured into the goblet, filling it to the brim, and then Heero lifted his wrist away.

"Duo, watch," Heero held out his wrist to him and Duo gaped as the flesh closed over and healed itself, leaving no sign it had just been a bleeding mess. Heero licked up the remnants of his blood that had gotten on his skin and smiled at Duo. "We're Vampyres. We can heal ourselves."

"Shit, that's fuckin' amazing!" Duo exclaimed, then frowned at Heero. "But next time, tell me first. I was freaking out, there. I thought you were gonna die or something."

The serving Vampyre smiled in amusement at Duo's antics, then held the tray in front of him. "Lord Duo?"

Duo blinked at her. "Lord...?"

"You're my Mate, Duo, which makes you a Lord," Heero explained, then took Duo's wrist. "You have to fill up the other goblet."

Duo looked at him, then scowled. "There is no way I'm just going to rip open my wrist, Heero. I'll die!"

"No you won't, baka," Heero smiled. "You can heal as well. Just think it. And I'll help you." Heero lifted Duo's wrist to his mouth and sunk a fang into his wrist, then pulled. Duo winced as his flesh ripped, then blinked in surprise as Heero held it above the cup.

"That didn't even hurt much," he breathed. Heero took his wrist away from the filled cup and the Vampyre curtsied and left. "How do you heal it?" Duo asked.

"Just think of it closing over and healing," Heero instructed. Duo looked speculatively at Heero. then focused on his wrist. He flinched as the flesh suddenly pulled together and reknitted itself. Duo gaped in shock as Heero took his wrist to his mouth and licked off his remaining blood.

"That is just wrong!" Wufei suddenly exclaimed.

"Nice to know you liked it," Zechs smirked as a different Vampyre servant came up to them. "Because you're next, Lord Wufei."

"What?" Wufei shouted. "You asshole!" But Wufei's body contradicted his protests, as he willingly let Zechs do the same thing as Heero had done to Duo, while swearing the entire time. Once that Vampyre left with two more filled cups from Wufei and Zechs, another appeared by Trowa and Quatre. Quatre made no protests at all, but they could tell he was frightened by the idea. Trowa helped him through it extremely gently, but Quatre couldn't help but rub his wrist afterwards.

"Dinner is served!" a voice called out, and everyone sat at the table. Treize was at the top of one end, Dekim at the other end.

Beside Treize was a Vampyre lady introduced as Lady Une, Treize's second Blood Mate. She was a kind looking woman with a warm smile, yet a sharp glint of danger in her eyes. Her light brown hair was loose and hung down her back, accenting her face.

On the other side of Treize was a young eight year old girl, who was introduced as Mariemaia, Treize's daughter from his first Blood Mate. Her hair was cut short and was a very pretty light red color, almost pinkish, and her light blue eyes shone with intelligence as she was introduced to the three new half bloods.

Beside Lady Une was another woman Vampyre, who was introduced as Lucretzia Noin, Zechs' childhood friend and practically sister. Her hair was a deep black, almost navy blue like Hilde's, and it was cut short, her bangs half covering one of her eyes. She smiled warmly at Wufei beside Zechs and winked playfully at him.

Opposite Noin, as she liked to be called, was a light brown haired woman named Sally Po, who was introduced as the doctor. Her hair hung in large curls down her back, and her light blue eyes sparkled. She laughed in amusement as Wufei sputtered when told she would overlook their parentage procedures.

Beside Noin was Zechs and Wufei, then Trowa and Quatre. Beside Sally Po was Heero and Duo, then Catherine and Triton. There were two other new Vampyres at the end of the table on both sides of Dekim.

One was a young lady with light blonde straight hair held back by a black band with a few bangs hanging out, and forked eyebrows above very light blue eyes. She observed them with something akin to bored curiousity, but a distinct shine of death was in her eyes. Her name was Dorothy Catalonia, a cousin of Treize and friend of the Peacecraft siblings.

The man on the other side of Dekim, beside Triton, was named Howard, simply. He was bald on the top of his head, with a wild grin and a pointed goatee, and he oddly enough wore sunglasses. Duo and he seemed to greet people the same way, with unbound enthusiasm and slight insanity.

They were just about to be served when the door suddenly opened, and another Vampyre came in. She sat down next to Dorothy and ignored everyone when Treize introduced her as Relena Peacecraft. She had long light brown hair held away from her face by two small braids, and was dressed entirely in pink laced with black, a startling combination.

Serving Vampyres, those of lower blood, came in as soon as she was seated and placed plates full of food and goblets at each person's seat.

"Food!" Duo exclaimed. "I haven't eaten all day!" He picked up his fork and took a bite before he noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"You're supposed to wait until the host, Treize, begins eating," Quatre explained to him. "It's good manners."

"Oh," Duo blinked, putting down his fork. "Well, don't mind me," he laughed. "I wasn't brought up as well as Q." There was a snort from the end of the table, from whom Duo suspected was Relena. Treize simply chuckled and began to eat, and Duo quickly picked up the fork he had put down, eating heartily but neatly. Around the table people began to talk, mostly to Duo and Quatre and Wufei, trying to get to know the three half bloods better. They learned that everyone who was at the table were the most powerful Vampyres in the Clan, the ones who made the ultimate desicions. Treize and Dekim were the strongest, and the True Bloods were next, and then the rest. Triton announced that he was going to officially Bond a Blood Mate, which pleased quite a few people.

"Hey, Hee-chan, what's this?" Duo finally picked up the goblet that had been set in front of him as he saw many of the others drinking from theirs.

"That's my blood from earlier," Heero remarked.

"Oh," Duo picked it up and swirled it gently in front of him, frowning. "It looks wierd," he smelled it. "And smells different."

"Stop delaying the fact," Heero sighed. "You're going to have to drink blood sooner or later. Look, Wufei and Quatre are."

Duo glanced at his friends to see they were, indeed drinking from their own goblets, and Quatre's eyes flashed silver every time he swallowed. "That's all fine and dandy for them, but this is still wierd, you know," he pointed out.

"Just drink it, baka," Heero ordered lovingly.

Duo hesitated for another moment, then set the goblet to his lips and sipped a tiny bit. It entered his mouth, then his tastebuds registered it. It was bitter and salty and tasted something like cleaning chemicals. Immediately, he spat it out and gagged. "Fuck, that's disgusting!" he shouted, attracting everyone's attention. "Damn. Ugh, that's the worst thing I've ever tasted in my entire life!" Heero frowned. "That's worse than the time I accidentally drank month old orange juice after eating a two week old chicken sandwich. Ugh, I need mouthwash!"

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero asked.

"I'm trying to keep the food in my stomach," Duo breathed. "I need toothpaste, candy, ice cream! Anything! I just..." Duo cut off and suddenly wrapped his hands around his gut, bending over double as he gasped at the sudden pain shooting through him. "Heero!" he cried out, grabbing Heero's hand just before another wave of sudden pain shot through his innards, causing him to fall to the ground and pant for breath, his eyes wide.

"Duo?" Heero knelt beside him, holding him as Duo convulsed for a moment, then pulled into a ball, clutching at his stomach with his eyes shut tightly and his teeth clenched against the pain. He trembled as Heero held him, gasping and panting for breath he couldn't quite get. "Duo!"

"Hee...ro!" Duo's chest heaved. "...hurts!!" He set his jaw against a cry of anguish that escaped his lips, then lay still.

* * *

Well? Well, well? I know some people will be going insane after this chap, so review and the next chap will be out in a day or two or three or four...no more than that, for sure. So don't kill me yet.

Storm


	8. VIII Attempted Murder

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

I love reviewers. I love shevaleon, kjady, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, bekkalynn, Aryam, Z3ldA Wh4t, tyleet88, bloodredblack, Trixters' Muse, Shinigami Requiem, anissa32, Tinkering, and Miss Di! I love you!

This is the eighth chapter. I'll shut up right away so you can read.

* * *

"Hee...ro!" Duo's chest heaved. "...hurts!!" He set his jaw against a cry of anguish that escaped his lips, then lay still.

Sally Po was suddenly at their side, pulling open Duo's eyelids to see his eyes and setting her ear to his chest for a moment. She looked up at Heero. "Give him blood. He needs your blood now."

Heero's wrist was open in a second, and he held it above Duo's mouth. Duo swallowed, and his eyes opened again, reaching up for more of the sweet blood he knew. Heero let him drink for a good while, then closed off his wrist, knowing if he let Duo have any more, he wouldn't be able to move. Duo lay licking his lips for a few more moments, then shakily sat up and forced a grin.

"See, now that's good blood," he chuckled. "Not like that, ugh, blood in the cup."

Heero frowned in thought, then leaned up and stuck a finger in Duo's goblet. It came out dripping blood and Heero sucked the blood off. His face went from confused to sudden understanding. "That's not my blood," he said, standing up and helping Duo to stand, looking down the table. "That's Relena's blood."

Relena's face remained smooth as everyone looked at her. She calmly put her fork down and stood up, observing Heero holding Duo tightly around the waist. She met Heero's eyes and they suddenly blazed silver. "You are mine, Heero Yuy, and I will not let some worthless mortal human take you away from me!" She turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Silence reigned until Dorothy suddenly stood up and followed her.

"Damnit!" Heero suddenly growled, and his own eyes turned silver. "That fucking baka onna! That ikeike!" he shouted angrily. He suddenly grabbed Duo and embraced him tightly. "Oh, god, she almost killed you..."

"How?" Quatre asked, rubbing his chest still from when he had felt Duo's pain.

"Relena must have switched the goblets in the kitchen before the meal began. She gave Duo her blood and took Heero's for herself," Sally explained. "For a full week after Bonding, the Bonded must only drink their Mate's blood. Drinking any other blood could kill them. Duo's lucky he only sipped the blood, then spat it out again. Heero's blood could overcome that little of Relena's."

"I must admit, this is low even for my sister," Zechs frowned, holding onto Wufei instinctively. "I knew she'd throw a fit and perhaps embarass herself, but I didn't think she'd actually try to kill Duo."

"She tried to kill me," Duo said, and Zechs sighed in confirmation. 'She tried to kill me! She tried to fuckin' kill me!!" Duo pulled out of Heero's embrace and cracked his fingers as his nails and fangs lengthened, and his eyes burned silver. "Well, if that's what that bitch wants, that's what she's damn well gonna get! This means war!!" Duo blinked and looked at Zechs. "No offense, or anything..."

"None taken," Zechs smirked. "My sister is a self obsessed, spoiled brat. It's time someone teaches her a lesson."

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun, Duo," Treize held up a hand and everyone looked to him. "But you cannot kill or harm Relena. She is still a True Blood."

"You do know she tried to kill me, right?" Duo asked.

"Yes, and her actions will be dealt with, but not by you, or Heero," Treize said. "The elders will discuss this and what to do with Relena. Above all, we must remember, she is a True Blood."

"You know, in our world, even if somebody important attempts murder, they're still imprisoned."

"Duo, you're going over the line," Heero scolded. "Sit down and relax."

"Don't worry, Heero," Treize said. "I understand Duo's anger, and Relena will be punished."

"You know," Howard suddenly said, grinning crookedly. "That was a pretty good description of the taste of Relena's blood."

Duo blinked, his Vampyre traits vanishing, then slowly smiled. "Yeah! I did insult her! Cool! And it wasn't on purpose or nothin', either, 'cause I didn't know it was Relena's blood."

"Can we finish our meal, now?" Triton asked. "I only got halfway through."

"Poor Triton," Catherine cooed. "Missing a meal, my goodness!" Triton rolled his eyes and Duo laughed. They sat down again, Duo receiving the half empty cup Relena had taken, with Heero's blood inside. Soon everyone was talking happily again, Relena and Dorothy's missing presences not even noticed or cared about.

/////-----------/-/-//-/-----------///////----------/----------/////--------------------///////-----/-----------//----///

"Where we going again?" Duo mumbled, his eyes still half closed. Heero had woken him up abruptly and made him shower, urgent to get somewhere.

"To meet the birth mothers!" Heero said excitedly. "Sally's waiting for us and Catherine is there and the others are there as well."

"You're acting like an overeager puppy, Heero," Duo laughed. "Chillax!"

"Can I help it if I'm excited about the fact I'm going to have a child with you?" Heero looked fondly at Duo. "I love you so much, Duo. The thought of our child is just...stirring my soul!"

Duo smiled. "You know, you'll be an awesome dad! You're protective and watchful, and caring, and gentle and kind...need I go on?"

"Yes, please," Heero smirked. "I like hearing how perfect I am."

Duo snorted. "Yeah, sure. A perfect son of a bitch asshole-ish bastard!"

"Baka," Heero grunted with a smile and they entered a room. It was instantly recognizable as a medical area. Catherine was waiting for them, and she came over to them full of excitement.

"You're finally here!" she said. "The others are already here. We were just waiting for you. Now come on and meet your birth mother hosts."

"You know, this is the first time I've seen you without Triton," Duo mentioned randomly.

"He's Seeking, right now," Catherine quickly explained, ushering them into another adjoining room. "He won't be back until he's Bonded his Blood Mate."

"Oh," Duo said, then saw his friends. "Hey, Q. Hi, 'Fei 'Fei!"

"My name is Wufei, Maxwell," Wufei huffed from on Zech's lap.

"And my name is Duo, Chang," Duo shot back with a grin. "So where's these famous birth mother hosts everyone's been going on and on and on about?"

"Sally's gone to get them," Zechs said.

"We are going to get a full explanation of everything, right?" Duo asked, and Catherine nodded.

"I think you'll agree that parents can't be left in the dark when it concerns their children," she said solemnly.

"I still say this is wierd," Wufei argued. "We'll be sixteen year old parents. And gay parents at that!"

"I thought you said you weren't gay," Zechs nuzzled into Wufei's neck.

"We worked on that, old man, remember?" Wufei replied, and Zechs chortled.

"And you'll be seventeen by the time the babies are born," Catherine pointed out. "Besides, Zechs is the age for a father, and Heero and Trowa will simply be young fathers. As for you three...well, you live in a house full of experience."

"I like to make it on my own," Duo mentioned.

"A good virtue," Sally said as she suddenly came in through the door, followed by three kind looking woman. "Boys, this is Kameko Ronen, Chantelle Arane, and Jemini Solthin, your birth mother hosts." The three woman immediately greeted them all with happy faces. Kameko was a dark haired, smaller woman, with a brilliant smile. Chantelle was fairer, with short golden white hair like Quatre and a gentle demeanor. Jemini was an energetic looking woman, with brown ringlets and deep grey eyes that winked at them, and rosy cheeks.

"Kameko is Wufei and Zechs mother host, Chantelle is Trowa and Quatre's, and Jemini is Heero and Duo's," Catherine explained. "They're all very nice and wonderful women."

"Don't worry about anything," Sally said. "I've done this plenty of times before with the lesser bloods." And for the next three hours they got to know their mother hosts a little bit and Sally explained everything that would happen in the procedure as she began it, doing tests and things that made a few of them quite uncomfortable. Wufei yelled at least twenty times during the whole thing, and glared at Sally anytime he wasn't yelling. By the time the entire procedure was done, and a lot of pride had been lost with blushing extreme, Sally quickly shoo-ed them off. "It will take about a week or two to know for sure if the procedure worked correctly, and they're pregnant, but as soon as I know I'll tell you," she said as she finally shuffled them out the door. "It's an eighty five percent chance it worked."

"You know, normally, a couple would think about having a baby for at least a few weeks," Duo pointed out as the door closed. "We haven't even been bonded for two full days."

"What can I say?" Heero shrugged. "Vampyres work fast."

"I still can't help but get this nagging sense I'm being used," Duo frowned.

"You're not," Heero took him and kissed him deeply. "And if you keep talking like that, I'm going to do something drastic."

"Like what?"

Heero blinked. "I'll decide when the time comes..."

"Well, I'm going to take my Dragon and fuck him some more," Zechs said casually, and Wufei punched him on the arm, making Zechs grin.

"So sorry to ruin your fun," Catherine winked at Wufei. "But Treize told me he wanted to test Wufei as soon as we finished here."

Zechs sighed. "I am always delayed from my fun..."

"Shut up, old man," Wufei grumbled. "The quicker you take me to Treize to test me, the quicker we can get to bed."

"See?" Zechs laughed over his shoulder as Wufei dragged him away. "He's just as perverted as me." Wufei stopped suddenly, then rounded on Zechs. He punched Zechs on the shoulder again, harder, causing Zechs to wince and rub it as Wufei stomped away. Zechs winked back at them as he followed Wufei, wolf whistling at his Dragon.

"They have so much fun," Catherine laughed. "Well, I have to go now. I'm going to teach Noin a few more acrobatic tricks." And she walked away with a bounce in her step.

"What shall we do, Duo-koi?" Heero asked.

"Find me breakfast," Duo ordered. "I'm hungry." Heero rolled his eyes but led Duo away.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked.

Quatre thought of what appealed to him at the moment. "Do you have a chess set? I feel like some chess. And tea."

"Tea?" Trowa made a face, a quite unusual thing for him. The thought of tea must have disgusted him. Of course, Vampyres only drank blood.

"Old habits die hard," Quatre shrugged.

* * *

Relena is evil, 'Fei's test is the next chapter, and the last one pre-written, I may add, and the birth mothers will become more detailed of characters later on in the fic, if I ever write that far, which I intend to, I hope. Triton's looking for a Mate /wolf whistle/, and who's it gonna be??? Guess!

Now I have to write more. I only have one more chapter. I must write more.

Storm


	9. IX Dragonclan

**Vampyres**

**Sutoomu**

Thank you, to my reviewers tyleet88, shadowdreamer Lady Fate, bloodredblack, Trixters' Muse, Aryam, kjady, shevaleon, numbre, Shinigami Requiem, and Kirhana. Thanks for sticking with it until chapter nine already.

Here is Wufei's test. I hope everyone likes it. I think it's got some good humor...but that's me, and I can't trust my opinion, heheh.

* * *

"C'mon, let's get this testing thing over with," Wufei huffed at Zechs.

"Relax, Dragon," Zechs laughed as they entered the room. "Treize, we're here."

"Hello, Zechs," Treize nodded, coming into view. "Wufei."

"I'm going to go and get the blood, you stay here and talk with Treize. I'll be back in a minute," Zechs kissed Wufei's forehead like he was assuring a little child and then left. Wufei glared after him.

"Old man," he finally muttered.

"Zechs can be quite overwhelming sometimes, can't he?" Treize mentioned. Wufei looked warily at Treize, and didn't reply. Treize chuckled after a moment. "Well, you're not very friendly, are you?"

"I can barely handle the friends I have," Wufei snorted. "Why get more?"

"Friends are always useful in tight situations," Treize said.

"I can hold my own," Wufei said stubbornly. "And what the hell is this testing? I know you tested Quatre, and he seemed to be exhausted from the ordeal."

"That shouldn't happen with you," Treize smiled. "Zechs' blood is combined with a special mixture we created. When you drink it, it will activate and your aura will appear, letting us see how powerful you are. The stronger your aura, the more power you have. Quatre's power was incredible, but only because of the Soul Spirit inside him. With you, it should just be a simple testing."

"So all I have to do is drink blood, right?" Wufei asked. "Zech's blood."

"Correct."

"Your kind is so twisted," Wufei muttered.

"Thank you," Zechs' voice came from behind Wufei. "I like our kind, too."

"Stop turning around my words!"

"Shut up, love, and drink this," Zechs handed a goblet to Wufei.

Wufei looked at it, a sudden thought in his mind. "Do you ever use normal cups?"

"We think the goblet glass is more...Vampyric," Zechs said.

"It may be more Vampyric, but it's also somewhat archaic and it always makes me think I'm among royalty."

"You are," Zechs said, and Wufei blinked. "Well, royalty in the Vampyre world. Now, drink, Dragon, so we can go to bed and play."

Wufei rolled his eyes but tilted the glass back. He had drank Zechs' blood before, and he didn't really have a problem with it, as long as it was only Zechs', so he didn't hesitate. And he definitely didn't hesitate once the thick blood touched his tongue, swallowing quickly, enjoying every single burst of taste the blood sent through his tastebuds. Zechs' blood had never tasted this good before. Yes, it was damn good and the best thing Wufei'd ever tasted, but this blood...this cup of Zech's blood was different. It was like wildfire, spreading through him without reluctance, burning its way through his veins in an addictive manner. He wanted it to last forever. This feeling of highness, of elation, was enveloping him, consuming him, and he didn't protest as it took over him. He could feel it coursing through his veins, adding onto his own power, strengthening him, lifting him. He felt like he could fly from the feeling that was swallowing him whole. This was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced!

If that room had a mind and an awareness, it would have been feeling an incredible sense of deja vu right now. This time, it was Zechs, instead of Trowa, and Treize watching Wufei, instead of Quatre, as the power of the blood stirred within his soul. They watched as Wufei's eyes turned into the deep silver with the oval pupil, and his nails and teeth lengthened into fangs and claws. The hairtie on his pony snapped and let loose his raven locks to flutter around his face, buffeted by an unseen and felt wind. His skin began to be covered in black diamond shaped tattoos which gradually filled in in a collection of red, gold, silver, green, blue, violet and many other colors...wait, that had never happened before. If the room were alive, it would have gotten either very interested or very worried right now.

Wufei stood with a smile on his face, his eyes closed. His clothes and hair whipped gently around him, and his aura gradually flickered to life on his skin, dancing of scarlet flames.

"Red...?" Treize blinked, his eyes wide.

"...Treize...," Zechs ventured. "Is that supposed to happen?" he asked, referring to the myriad of color covering Wufei's skin.

"..no, not really," Treize replied after a moment's thought.

Wufei's smile suddenly vanished and a frown appeared on his brow, his eyes darting back and forth from beneath half lidded eyes now. He suddenly convulsed and arched his back as a pair of thick wings forced their way through the skin on Wufei's back. He gasped and fell to his knees, then let out a cry of extreme pain as blood poured from the wounds in his shoulder blades. The wings finished their tearing entrance and hung limply around Wufei's body like a partway cocoon. The wings were thick and also shimmered a variety of rainbow colors like the shiny tattoos on his skin.

"...oh, god, no," Zechs cried, then ran forward to Wufei. He was slightly delayed getting directly to him from his aura, but, as his Blood Mate, he managed it. Once he joined Wufei on the ground the chinese boy's aura vanished, and Treize approached. The chinese boy's scream of pain had ended when the wings stopped and settled but he still gritted his teeth and was shuddering, blood staining his back. "'Fei, love, are you alright?"

"...no!" Wufei gasped, opening his eyes and looking at Zechs' wildly.

Zechs took a quick look at Wufei's back and his face paled. "...Treize, get Sally. Now!"

Treize nodded and was gone in an instant, the air rushing to fill in the space he just vacated. A moment later he reappeared, along with Sally Po, the Vampyre doctor. Sally's eyes hardened as she saw Wufei and she rushed forward. In a moment Wufei was lying on his stomach, with Sally working on stopping the blood flow. Another moment later, Quatre came flying into the room, holding his chest. His 'soul spirit' must have told him Wufei was in pain. Trowa was faithfully behind him, and then in stumbled Duo with Heero.

Duo took one look at Wufei and the blood and cursed. "Oh shit...man, what happened to him?" Duo made to kneel beside Wufei, then decided not to as he would only get in Sally's way.

"Wufei? Wufei, are you okay?" Quatre did decide to kneel beside Wufei, at his side so Wufei could see him.

"Hell no!" Wufei snapped, then winced as Sally poured some sort of medical liquid on the split skin of his back. His teeth were clenched and his eyes shut as the liquid burned the revealed flesh about the scaly wings. Once it subsided, Wufei breathed again and scowled. He inhaled sharply. "What the hell is on my back!?" he yelled, letting all his breath go in one strong demand.

Heads turned and eyes met before everyone looked nervously at the large dragon wings on Wufei's back and then to the angry man's face. Treize, finally, dared to speak. "A pair of dragon wings," he said bluntly. Treize might have expected immunity from Wufei's anger since he was the leader of the Vamypres and strongest. But Wufei gave no one immunity.

"And why the fucking hell is there dragon wings on my back?" Wufei yelled at Treize. More gazes met uncertainly, and Wufei quickly got impatient. "Damnit, answer me!"

"It appears," Treize began. "That your aura is not a simple Vampyre aura. It was red."

"Red?" Heero blinked. "Isn't that the color of the Dragonclan vampire auras?"

"Yes," Treize nodded. "Which means, Wufei, that you already had the blood of a vampire in your veins before Zechs Bonded you. It is a very small amount, not nearly enough to have made you ever crave blood or shown any vampire traits, but it is enough to explain where your temper comes from. Dragonclan vampires are known to be quite fiesty. I should have seen it coming, I suppose...," Treize paused for a moment, deep in musing thought, then continued. "With the addition of Zechs' Vampyre blood, your Dragonclan blood was fully awakened. You have the strength of two of the greatest vampire clans of the world. A very good Blood Mate, Zechs. With no drawbacks or complications."

"Shut up, you old fool!" Wufei growled at Treize, who simply stared with a small smile at the angered Dragonclan Vampyre. "I have dragon wings on my back. That's a fucking complication! This is not good! Is the strength of your damn blood all you ever think of? Ow, hey!" Wufei turned his angry annoyance on Sally, who had just tied off the last bandage around his shoulder blades, now with wings attached.

"You'll be fine," she said. "Your Dragonclan blood will heal the wing wounds by tonight."

Wufei sat up slowly, cautiously, then looked over his shoulder at the massive scaled wings. He frowned. "What am I supposed to do with these damn things?" he demanded of Sally.

Sally sighed and looked skywards for a moment. "All I know about Dragonclan wings is that they heal themselves quickly. I'm just a doctor, not a student of foreign clans. Ask Treize. He'll know more than me. Now, I do have to get back to my ward. I was in the middle of an important check up. Treize." She walked over and stood by the Vampyre, who touched her arm, vanished from existence, then popped back into existence minus Sally.

"Hey, how do you do that?" Duo asked, his eyes alight with curiousity.

"Nevermind that, baka!" Wufei interrupted Duo's quest for knowledge. "What do I do with these?" Wufei asked, flaring his wings out to attract everyone's notice to them.

"Hey, you can move them!" Duo crowed. It was odd now to think that he had been concerned for his friend's life not five minutes ago. Wufei, however, had sat up and seemed his usual grouchy self, so Duo had to deduce that the grouch was perfectly fine.

"Of course I can move them!" Wufei said. "They're attached to my muscles! Actually, I think they have their own muscles." Thoughtfully, Wufei looked at his wings and spread them out experimentally. "Hm…"

"Well, that was a very interesting moment of drama," Zechs mused thoughtfully. Most of the concern had gone out from his eyes as Wufei became grumpy again, since he assumed it meant his love was alright. He tilted his head slightly to one side and observed the thick wings. "Well, this will be an interesting challenge in bed."

"I don't think I'll be laying on my back anytime soon for you, old man," Wufei flexed his shoulders, wincing at the soreness of them. The strong pain had gone now, but his entire back was sore now. "I ache like a son of a bitch. Bed…" Wufei shuddered.

Zechs face fell, and he looked at Wufei pitifully. "No bed at all? You deny me my playtime?"

Wufei twitched at Zechs puppy dog look and inhaled deeply, sighing. "Well…maybe we can figure something out…if I go on top…"

"Shall we go experiment?" Zechs asked, his eyes suddenly bright and alive. "I was never too much of a scholar in my early years, but I'm as curious as any other man."

"Vampyre," Duo corrected.

"If I give you your playtime, will you give me my rest?" Wufei asked, demanding with a scowl.

"I'll let you sleep for a lifetime," Zechs declared, then paused. "Well, at least a few hours. I need my exercise."

"Horny old man," Wufei grumbled as Zechs set an arm around his waist and led him away. The other two couples stood for a few moments, Treize thoughtfully observing the door where they had just left.

Finally, Quatre spoke. "Well, this is slightly ironic, isn't it?"

"Isn't what?" Duo blinked.

"Well, I'm inhabited by a Soul Spirit, and now Wufei's two Vampyres in one, and we're both supposedly strong and good for the bloodlines, except for the part where I can't kill-though I don't mind that part…next thing you know, Duo will end up being the literal god of death." Quatre smiled as Duo's eyes brightened at the reference to his old nickname.

"Well, I don't think that'd be too bad," Duo grinned. "Might be cool."

Heero frowned. "Why would something happen to Duo?"

"I don't know," Quatre shrugged. "I just thought it was kind of ironic. This place seems filled with it." He paused, then linked arms with Trowa. "Come on, Trowa. The tea will be cold by now. You're going to try it, aren't you? For me?" Trowa's usually impassive face scrunched up in a face of disgust, but he made no protest as Quatre led him out.

"How cute," Duo smiled slyly. "Quat already has Trowa trained. How efficient."

"Trained?" Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Never you mind, Heero, darling," Duo said sweetly, patting Heero's arm. "Just never you mind." Heero frowned as Duo led him out of the room, snickering.

* * *

Was that good? I haven't written anything more than this, but I have the idea for thr next chapter just waiting in my head to be organized. So let's hope I write fast and good.

Note: more about the dragon wings will be revealed in later chapters. Wufei's a scholar. He's going to research these things on his back.

See you next chap, and please review!

Storm


End file.
